


letters to lee donghyuck

by renniepie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Pining, Secret Admirer, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), markhyuck, nerd! mark lee, norenmin, popular! hyuck, renjun’s a conspiracy theorist, writer! Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renniepie/pseuds/renniepie
Summary: Mark writes secret letters to fulfill his unrequited love for Lee Donghyuck......that accidentally get on the school newspaper
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 87
Kudos: 252





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> MY WATTPAD IS @/ wintersalt  
> twitter @ renniepie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wattpad & twitter: @renniepie_

To Lee Donghyuck, 

*I'll be writing to you in these letters because I'm a hopeless loser and will never be able to speak to you or actually get the chance to hear your beautiful voice directed at me.*

"Wow. Pity yourself more, won't you." Jaemin laughed from over Mark's shoulder. 

Mark rolled his eyes, "This is stupid and sad."

"No it isn't, it's the solution to get your weird little feelings out, plus you like to write and stuff. It's perfect." Jaemin patted Marks back, making his old wheely chair move forward. 

Mark sighed and looked at the one sentence on his otherwise white computer screen. He looked behind him again to see a smiling Jaemin, "Go on." 

*Also because Jaemin's an asshole and thinks that my crush on you keeps me from doing shit and meeting new people but actually it's quite again because I'm a loser.*

Jaemin groaned and fell on to Mark's bed, "You're the worst. All I'm trying to do is help you from wasting your high school experience away in your dark little dungeon." 

"Hey! It's not a dungeon and I enjoy it in here. Not all of us think drinking till you puke on someone's great grandmother's furniture is fun." Mark spun around to face Jaemin. 

"First of all." Jaemin put his finger up but seemed distracted by his phone. 

"That happened once." Mark scoffed at the dark-brown haired boy. 

"Second, I would love to stay here and watch you be a weeb but..." Jaemin stood up suddenly. 

"Booty call awaits." He shook his phone in front of Marks face and waved. 

"See you tomorrow nerd." Jaemin smiled from the doorway, watching Mark cringe. He walked out and shut the door behind him. 

"Bye." Mark waved at his closed door. He looked back at the screen and decided to ignore it, taking his phone and falling on his bed. 

He opened it to his many group chats, most of them subgroups to his main writing club group chat. He clicked on his top group chat that was active with the whole two other members of it. 

Renjun👽  
It was an article on how the chinese are hiding all the fallen ufo's 

Renjun👽  
You should really read it

Renjun👽  
It was crazy believable 

Je-nO  
I bet it was

Je-nO  
Just like how you think there's a portal to another dimension in your closet 

Renjun👽  
ONLY WHEN THERE'S A FULL MOON 

Renjun👽  
You wouldn't understand

Renjun👽  
You only see if you believe 

Je-nO  
Right

Renjun👽  
whatever

Renjun👽  
AnYWAY

Renjun👽  
Mark Lee stop stalking

Renjun👽  
Where have you been

Mark  
Sorry, Jaemin was over

Renjun👽  
ew 

Renjun👽  
I will never understand why you're friends with that insufferable twit

Mark  
He's not that bad

Mark  
idk why he hangs out with me tho but he's cool

Je-nO  
And kinda fineeee

Renjun👽  
LEE JENO 

Renjun👽  
Don't look at me ever again 

Renjun👽  
I can't believe those words came out of your mouth 

Je-nO  
they didn't but ok

Renjun👽  
you KnOw whaT i Mean

Je-nO  
whatever 

Je-nO  
Isn't he also friends with the infamous Lee Donghyuck 

Je-nO  
that our markie pie has a big fat crush on 

Je-nO  
idk ab you, but that seems like an advantage 

Je-nO  
wiNk wOnk 

Renjun👽  
The pair of them are awful 

Mark  
that makes no difference with my chances

Mark  
Donghyuck is a good 98338457239

Mark  
849735932459345

Mark  
1234335986092

Mark  
times out of my league

Renjun👽  
Wow, you didn't have to go that FAR

Je-nO  
that really is a shame

Mark  
let's change the subjectttt

Je-nO  
Y'all tryna come to my house after school, we finally pawned my old X-BOX and bought something functioning

Renjun👽  
hell yeah

Renjun👽  
I'll rebuy mortal combat 

Mark  
can't

Mark  
I have writing club after school 

Renjun👽  
LaME 

Je-nO  
that is indeed lame 

Mark  
sry

Mark  
but i can't miss if i want to be leader when yoongi and namjoon graduate 

Renjun👽  
It's ok markie, follow your dreams 

Je-nO  
yeah and miss out on the chocolate fountain my brother stole 

Mark  
yeah yeah 

Mark  
have fun w/o me 

Mark  
i'm going to bed now 

Renjun👽  
same

Renjun👽  
i have to get to chem early tmrw to fight Mrs. shin

Renjun👽  
the bitch gave me an 85 on my lab because i wasn't supposed to mix extra shit in to the colloid

Renjun👽  
like tf 

Renjun👽  
we're supposed to be able to experiment with shit and use our creativity to find new solutions

Renjun👽  
THAT'S WHAT SCIENCE IS ABOUT 

Je-nO  
.........

Mark  
and im the lame one??

Renjun👽  
Fuck you, im sleeping 

Renjun👽  
night

Je-nO  
night 

Mark  
gn

Mark turned to his bedside table to charge his phone. He kicked his pants off and stood up to turn the lights off. 

The only thing left to illuminate his room was his computer screen. He walked up to it and saw the first words, To Lee Donghyuck. 

He tsked to himself and turned his computer off. If only.

✦✉︎✦

It was the afternoon after and Mark was in what used to be one of his favorite classes in the past. 

He sipped on his coffee that he got during lunch, since it was impossible to go through his last two periods without it. 

He was now sitting in his last period class, literature. It would still be his favorite class if two factors hadn't changed, the first one being that it was the only class he had with Donghyuck, which really wasn't good for his attention span. 

And the second being much worse. Na Jaemin was coincidentally in the same class. 

"Hello wonderful people, I hope everyone is having a wonderful day." Jaemin walked in with his usual dramatic entrance. He was either annoying or incredibly charming, there was no in between. 

Jaemin plopped down next to Mark, wiggling his eyebrows at the boy.

"What?" Mark mumbled. 

"Guess who got laid last night." Jaemin played with the boys arm. 

"You?" Mark sighed.

"Yup and he was a freaky one. I was definitely getting bit weird places." Jaemin nodded proudly.

Mark shook his head in disgust, "He's right, you are insufferable." 

Jaemin rose his eyebrow in confusion but didn't get time to question it because Lee Donghyuck was suddenly in front of them and Mark wondered how he walked in to the room without him noticing. 

"Sooo.....how was the boy I sent you?" Donghyuck asked, his sole focus on Jaemin. 

"Freaky." Jaemin winked. 

"Just how you like them." Donghyuck winked back and it was not at all directed at Mark but did it still make him flustered? Yes. 

"Anyway, you should give me tips because me and Jungil are going all the way this weekend." Donghyuck whispered, playing with his fingers. 

There went Mark's heart. It was one thing knowing the boy you were desperately in love with had a boyfriend, and not only was that boyfriend like a good 50x times more attractive than you but he was 'likeable' and 'handsome', with the titles of class Vice President and being a soccer boy. 

Anyway, It was ANOTHER thing hearing the boy you're desperately in love with, talk about having sex with him. 

"I'll text you." Jaemin reassured.

Donghyuck nodded and skipped away to his seat as the teacher began class. 

Mark thanked Jaemin a thousand times over in his head for ending the conversation, he wouldn't be able to take more.

Class had been fifteen minutes in when Donghyuck brought entertainment in to the classroom that everyone had been snoozing off in since it started. 

"Donghyuck!" The teacher called him. "Since you're talking so much, what do you think of our main character?" 

Everyone stared at him and he chuckled nervously, "uh....he's like kinda hot." 

The class bursted out in laughter and their teacher looked annoyed as ever but she should've known better. 

"He's like a hot nerd, ya know. Being rebellious and having his own opinion apart from the aristocracy. Pierre is kinda a daddy." That lead the class to more giggles. 

Mark watched the boy laugh, listening to the giggles coming out of his mouth. He was perfect and everyone knew it but Mark knew it more. 

"Did you hear that." Jaemin elbowed him, snapping him out of his little trance. "He likes hot nerds, that's you!" 

"What? No it isn't, shut up." Mark blushed. 

"Give it up for hot nerds." Jaemin clapped loudly and everyone cheered along with him. 

"Okay okay, let's calm down. Thank you for your opinion Donghyuck." The teacher mumbled. 

The rest of class was filled with the teacher getting too excited about War and Peace while no one actually cared. Mark stole glances of Donghyuck, he'd watch the way he would doodle in his notebook or throw obvious notes across the classroom. 

He'd watch how easily he got bored and would carry his blonde head in his hand, then would find a new source of entertainment. 

The bell rang and Mark stood up, ready for writing club. They were going to brainstorm on their stories for the month. 

He watched Donghyuck run out the door in front of him, running to his boyfriend who was waiting for him outside the classroom. 

"Hey! Are we going to dinner today!" He heard Donghyuck's excited voice.

"Oh." Jungil groaned. "Maybe next week?" 

"You've been saying that this whole month." Donghyuck whined. 

"Sorry, I'm just really busy right now." Mark took a peek at the couple. 

He saw the pout on the tan boy's face and his heart felt like it turned to gush.

He took his eyes off them and walked away quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Mark didn't understand why he always got so worked up with someone who didn't know he existed. 

How he wished he could go up to him and give him just one hug and put a sunflower in his hair and talk to him about how perfect he was. 

Mark sped up, passing the classroom his club was held and running to his house.

He swung the door open and ran up the stairs, ignoring his mom's greeting. He ran to his room and closed the door behind him, swinging his backpack on his bed and sitting in front of his computer.

He turned it on, to see it the same as it was the night before. He deleted what he previously had and typed out the first three words again.

To Lee Donghyuck 

He leaned back in his chair, "Okay, let's do this." 

He popped his knuckles and started typing, his fingers flowing along better the more he typed. 

He finished quickly and laid on his bed, finally being able to catch his breath.

✦✉︎✦

To Lee Donghyuck, 

I could describe you with so many words but Radiant would be the most fitting. You walk with the upmost of confidence, your new honey brown hair suits you so well but when does anything not suit you, the way you flick it back with one finger when it gets in your eyes never fails to make my heart race. The imagery of the way you laugh with your whole body makes me smile to myself at night stupidly. The fact that you don't know I exist is more than okay because just having the privilege of seeing you happy and smiling brings me more joy than you could ever imagine. I would do anything just so you could stay that way, just so you could stay radiant. It's odd to say I love you when I've never had the chance to speak to you or even make direct eye contact with you but I do. I love you. 

\- Mark Lee

✦✉︎✦


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again.... my wattpad is @ renniepie  
> twitter @ renniepie_

✦✉︎✦

"Boom! That's the 3rd time in a row, you guys fucking suck." Jeno said, jumping on his bean bag.

"Or maybe it's because you do nothing but play games in your basement all day." Renjun scoffed, throwing his controller at Jeno.

"You're just a sore loser and I'm getting snacks to celebrate." Jeno stuck his tongue out at the boy, walking upstairs to the kitchen.

Mark laughed and put down the controller that he'd been holding for 2 hours. He checked his phone and noticed multiple Snapchat notifications from Jaemin.

He opened them to see many photos of Jaemin making different faces next to what was quite obviously a females rear end.

"He's revolting." Renjun said, looking over Mark's shoulder.

Mark ignored him and skipped through the many provocative pictures the boy had sent, until he got to a video.

"MARK LEE, you needs to get over here NoW." Jaemin yelled in to his phone over loud music.

The video ended and Mark took a quick selfie, responding with a 'I'm busy'.

"Where's he at?" Renjun asked, stretching widely on his beanbag.

"Some party." Mark shrugged, his phone started ringing, he looked at the screen that read FaceTime from Jaemin.

He answered the call to be greeted with the familiar smiling boy.

"Oh my god, he picked up!" Jaemin yelled, which was followed by some cheering.

"What do you want?" Mark sighed.

"It's not what I want Mark Lee." Jaemin slurred focusing thoroughly on Mark's face through the phone, "It's what I need and what I need is for you to get here now."

"What for?" Mark asked, knowing he wouldn't be going even if Jaemin begged.

"Well you see, I have two very good reasons." Jaemin started. "First one being that your boy is here~" He sing songed.

"And he's having problems with his boyfriend. You could swoop in and sweep him off his feet." Jaemin giggled.

Mark rolled his eyes, "And the second?"

"The second is that if sweeping him off his feet fails miserably, the girl I'm with has a cute friend and I showed her photos of you and she's up to smash." Jaemin brought his face close to the camera and rose his eyebrows.

"What? No, where'd you even get photos of me?" Mark flushed.

"Not important! Now get here, it's a win-win situation." Jaemin smiled, sounding excited.

"Even though I'd love to do that, I'm at a friends house right now." Mark used as an excuse.

Jaemin gasped, taking the camera away from his face, "I thought I was your only friend!"

"Shut up, I have friends." Mark wondered why he was still on the call, talking to a drunk Jaemin was just as unbearable as talking to a sober one.

"Let me see this so called friend." Jaemin squinted his eyes at Mark in jealousy.

Mark turned his phone slightly to show Renjun who was sitting on the beanbag, scrolling through his phone, not paying attention to the boys conservation.

"oh my god, Mark!" Jaemin whisper shouted, not that it made a difference through the phone.

Mark turned the camera back on his own face, "You see, proof."

"Who cares about that. You didn't tell me you had cute friends! Give me his number." Jaemin said, suddenly changing the subject

"You say as you have some random girl on your lap." Mark pointed out.

"Whatever. I'll send you the address and you send me his number. Byeee!" Mark's home screen appeared after Jaemin's smile disappeared.

"I've brought popcorn, let's watch a movie!" Jeno waddled next to Renjun.

The rest of the night was spent by watching a scary movie but Mark kept getting distracted by the thought of maybe, possibly being actually able to sweep Donghyuck off his feet. The occasional screams from Renjun would snap him back to where he was but he would soon be distracted by the thoughts of being able to take Donghyuck on dates and bring him flowers in the middle of the night.

Mark couldn't help but wonder what Jaemin meant when he said Donghyuck was having boy trouble, there was a tiny smidge of hope in him that maybe there was some way the boy would end up single but even if there was, Mark knew he wouldn't stand a chance against anyone that also wanted the beautiful, honey-brown haired boy.

✦✉︎✦

"As I said last meeting for anyone who missed it." Everyone turned to Mark since there was a only a total of six members in writing club and everyone usually attended.

"We will have to put our story ideas on hold since we have now been given the amazing opportunity to be in charge of the schools newspaper." Namjoon paused for a small applause from the group.

"Now that we're in charge of this we need to find a way to change the shitty image the newspaper has." Yoongi sighed, scratching his eyebrow lightly.

"I can ask a friend to design us posters." Chan offered.

"I'll post them around school." Jisung said eagerly.

"And maybe we can tell the english teachers to make an announcement in each class." Chenle added.

"Sounds good. Maybe you can ask before school ends today?" Namjoon asked, Chan nodded.

"And to start the newspaper off, we could turn in some of our writings to it." Yoongi pitched, they all nodded in agreement.

"See you guys after school." Namjoon dismissed them. Mark nodded and swung his backpack over his shoulder, he needed a way to contribute to the group because his position as future leader was not looking good.

He walked to the cafeteria, where his friends were currently eating lunch. He spotted out their usual seat, where Renjun was ranting and Jeno was just sitting on his phone, nodding along to what he was saying.

"Hey." Mark asked, taking a sandwich out his backpack.

"Hey." The two said simultaneously.

"How'd your talk with Ms. Shin go?" Mark asked, taking a bite in to his sandwich.

Renjun sighed and Jeno nodded in caution.

"She CRIED, can you believe that? She made me look like the biggest asshole." Renjun rolled his eyes.

"Like she didn't even fight back and she gave the whole class a 10 point curve. That's not what I wanted!" Jeno laughed.

"You expect too much from people. No one cares about anything, we go to public school." Jeno said biting in to a fry.

"And how was your random lunch meeting." Renjun asked, stealing Jeno's fries from him angrily. 

"We're in charge of the school newspaper now, since the yearbook staff could give less of a shit about it." Mark shrugged.

"That's fun."

Mark nodded and was about to take another bite of his sandwich when it was snatched from his hand.

He looked up to see Jaemin taking the biggest bite out of it and moan, "Bless Mrs.Lee, I'm starving."

"Bro, that was my lunch." Mark looked at his empty hands.

Jaemin placed the sandwich back in his hands and sat next to him, forcing him to scoot over.

"So are these the two you ditched me for." Jaemin asked with a full mouth, squinting at them.

"I didn't ditch you if I wasn't there in the first place." Mark pointed out.

Jaemin leaned over and whispered in to Mark's ear, "You didn't tell me the other one was cute too."

He sat back down and smiled, "Hi, Mark's totally real friends, I'm Jaemin."

Jaemin stuck his hand out at Renjun, who just sat and stared at him with his arms crossed.

"Okay." He moved his hand towards Jeno, who shook it for both of them.

"I'm Jeno, he's Renjun." Jaemin nodded.

"Wait a minute, I think I know you! Aren't you the kid in my chemistry class that made Ms.Shin cry?" Jaemin laughed.

Renjun sat in silent frustration, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"That was epic and that 10 point curve saved me. Thanks man." Jaemin sighed happily, sitting back and enjoying himself.

Renjun glared at him, Jeno patting his back to calm him down.

"Oh, look who it is." Jaemin rose a brow, the three boys turned around to see Donghyuck walk in to the cafeteria.

"Don't look all at once, Jesus." Renjun and Jeno turned back around but Mark had his eyes fixed on the boy.

He seemed different, his walk lacked the cute bounce, keeping his hair from bouncing along with it.

He smiled at Jaemin softly as he passed by, Jaemin returning it.

"What's wrong with him?" Mark asked, looking at where he was sitting with the rest of his friends.

"He seemed pretty okay to me." Renjun shrugged.

"Maybe to you but like I said, boy trouble." Jaemin winked at Mark. Mark looked back at him and noticed how his usual boisterous presence was diminished, his loud laughs turned in to small smiles and nods. It didn't suit him.

"Anyway, I'm off. Bye Mark and Mark's cute friends." Jaemin stood and ran to the table Donghyuck was sitting at.

"Did he just call us cute?" Jeno raised his brows, his mouth open in surprise.

"Detestable." Renjun nodded his head in disgust.

Mark paid no attention, his mind still on the thought of Donghyuck and his boyfriend possibly breaking up. Maybe he could finally have a chance.

✦✉︎✦

Mark sat in literature again, Jaemin sleeping next to him soundly. He had been glancing at Donghyuck, he couldn't help it. Every time Mark's eyes landed on him they were stuck, it was hard to break away, it was a habit that was impossible to fix.

The more and more he glanced, the more he noticed how upset the boy was. The way he was doodling was slow and sad, instead of focused and bored. Every time he was spoken to he responded with an insincere smile instead of his usual witty remark and laughter that always got him in trouble.

He'd never seen him upset, it was new and made Mark's stomach churn. He wish he could give him the warmest, biggest, most comforting hug but it's not like Donghyuck would want it anyway.

Mark looked over at Jaemin, who was dead asleep. He looked back down at his backpack and unzipped it quietly since they were having another boring lecture about the chapters of War and Peace they were supposed to read.

He took out his laptop and placed it on his desk, opening up the document that he hadn't seen in a week.

Mark turned the brightness all the way down, making sure no one could see over his shoulder.

To Lee Donghyuck,

I know it's none of my business but I just can't help but be curious about what happened with you and your boyfriend. I'm almost tempted to ask Jaemin but that would be giving in to him and dealing with his teasing. I thought I would be happier seeing you single for some dumb reason, it's not like I would ever gather up the courage to talk to you if you were. I would just watch from a distance as different people who weren't cowards flirted with you and made you laugh and blush. That would be even more miserable. But I hope you work out whatever is going on in your relationship, hopefully next week your bright smile returns and the little bounce in your step makes a comeback. Maybe next class you'll make Ms. Pak stop the entire lesson to glare at you. I miss hearing your giggle in the hallways, that's how I always know you're there. I love you and I'd do anything to help you sort out whatever happened but I know I can't, so I wish you the best of luck.

-Mark Lee

✦✉︎✦


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @ renniepie_  
> wattpad @ renniepie_

✦✉︎✦

"We only have two entry's to put in the newspaper, and they're both from Jisung." The tall tiny boy smiled smugly.

"And both were rejected." The boy frowned and slumped in his seat.

"You guys need to contribute some more work or at least force your friends to." Namjoon urged.

"Mark, what have you been up to recently." Mark jumped at his name being called.

"Uhm.....stuff." Mark let out, high pitched.

"Right." Namjoon sighed, "You should contribute something. I haven't read something of yours in a while, they never fail to surprise me."

Mark nodded shyly, "Yeah, of course."

"Okay, you're dismissed then." Yoongi shooed them away.

Mark picked up his bag and headed towards the engineering room, where Jeno told them to meet him.

He thought about what he could possibly write, he needed to find a story. He'd been slacking and that wouldn't get him anywhere.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark jumped at the voice, he had to stop drifting off.

"Nothing. Why are you here so early?" Mark asked, Jaemin raised an eyebrow and looked at the time on his phone.

"I thought this was normal?"

"For you it isn't. You're actually at school on time." Mark gasped.

"What can I say, I'm a changed man." Jaemin shrugged.

"Sure you are." Mark turned in to the engineering room, Jaemin following behind.

The engineering room was always busy, people playing video games, designing or building. The only thing was, it was always full of nerds, like Jeno, since they were the only ones smart enough to join the class.

"Mark! You're here just in time, he's almost done." Renjun dragged Mark to where Jeno was working.

"Hey, I'm here too!" Jaemin followed along, Renjun ignoring his presence.

There were people surrounding Jeno's table, a third of them interested in what Jeno was doing and the other 2/3 interested in what Jeno always brought with him, Renjun.

"Renjun did you cut your hair? It's seemingly exquisite." One of the boys said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I got a small trim actually. I didn't think anyone would notice." Renjun flicked his hair slightly.

"Well I did just get new prescriptions and wow am I thankful."

Renjun nodded, "You must be, everything must be so much clearer now."

Renjun was oblivious to all the stares and compliments.

"Why are the nerds hitting on you." Jaemin whispered in to Renjun's ear.

Renjun jumped at how close Jaemin was and pushed him back slightly. He rubbed his ear and looked at the boy in disgust.

"Don't do that again." Renjun grumped.

"And they're just nice."

Jaemin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, they're just nicely staring at your ass."

Renjun scoffed at him, "Shut up, you're disgusting."

"Me! I'm just trying to help you out but I guess you can't blame them." Jaemin said quickly and walked closer to where Jeno was working.

Renjun blinked, processing the words he had said, he pulled Mark to his side.

"Dude." Renjun raised his brows in confusion.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I'm pretty sure Jaemin's hitting on me and it's fucking weird." Renjun whispered.

"Probably." Mark shrugged.

"Tell him to quit it!" Renjun urged, but Mark didn't seem to care.

"I can't control him." Mark stated and Renjun was about to argue when Jeno yelled.

"I'm done!"

He took his safety glasses off and waited for Renjun to stand next to him.

"Ok, this should work. I checked the fans in the other side of the room and there was just a couple loose connections." Jeno looked excited, his hair tousled and his eyes bright.

"And the motor?" Renjun asked.

"I used the one from that little robot I made in my basement." Renjun nodded in interest.

"Okay, you wanna do the honors?" Jeno offered. Renjun nodded and waited for Jeno to count to three.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Renjun flipped the switch on the little box. They both ran to the middle of the room and checked all the fans they had placed in it.

They watched in anticipation as each fan turned on, one by one, until the last one was on. They waited a second until the bubbles finally started falling from the sky, filling the whole room in them.

Everyone looked up to see them and gave Jeno a round of applause.

"You did it!" Renjun clapped, then started running around, popping them. Jeno watched him run around with a smile on his face.

"Woah, how in the world did you do this?" Jeno jumped and barely noticed Jaemin was in the room.

"Oh, well it took a couple of weeks to perfect it." Jeno rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Wow, cute and smart, aren't you the whole package." Jaemin winked, popping the bubbles.

Jeno choked at the words and Renjun came up behind him.

"Class is gonna start soon! We should go." Jeno nodded, a small blush on his face.

Renjun almost questioned it but the bell rang and they went off.

Mark popped the bubbles, an idea popping in his head as he did.

"Hey, has the school magazine ever written anything about Engineering?" Mark asked as the four walked to class.

Renjun scoffed, "Right, because the magazine writes about anything other than sports."

Mark nodded and tuned out Renjun's rant about how uninclusive the magazine was of like 1000 clubs Mark had never heard of.

The rest of the day went by and Mark thought about Jeno's little project. Mark wasn't sure if he should pitch the idea to the group, since the newspaper was more of a creative writing outlet.

Mark had thought about it until he was finally sitting in literature, next to Jaemin who was always one to interrupt his thought process.

"This 'bout to be boring as fuck." Jaemin sat back in his seat, Ms. Pak closing the door and starting class.

"Today we have a little project to work on. You'll get in to pairs or groups of three, and I'll give you a small poster, your part is to find a creative way to represent how Pierre is feeling through his journey." Ms.Pak assigned, with much enthusiasm.

The class started rearranging themselves in to duos or groups.

"Wanna be partners?" Jaemin yawned. Mark nodded, fully knowing he would end up doing all the work.

Mark stood up to get the poster from Ms.Pak and thought about his little project again. He could ask someone from photography to take pictures and recruit someone from graphic design or something to edit the magazine for them.

Mark walked back more confident about the idea, thinking he could pitch it to them the next time they met up.

He got to his shared desk with Jaemin and stopped suddenly when he saw the very familiar boy on his seat, his feet up on the desk and laughing at something on his phone that he was showing to Jaemin.

"Mark! Donghyuck's gonna be in our group." Jaemin said, once he noticed Mark was standing there.

"Donghyuck, this is Mark. Mark, this is. Donghyuck." He looked up from his phone and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Sup Mark."

Mark felt his breath hitch, Lee Donghyuck had said his name and not only had he just said his name, he said his name TO him.

"Hey." Mark said weakly, pulling his chair up to the edge of the desk.

Donghyuck looked back down at his phone and Jaemin had started winking wildly at Mark. Mark just looked at him in distress. Jaemin made some lewd gestures with his hands and Mark nodded his head at him to get him to stop.

"Look at this!" Jaemin put his hands down immediately as Donghyuck shoved his phone in front of his face.

"He really dares to post something with this random ass girl, right now from any other time! And look at his caption 'long time, no see, missed you' and a heART! Is that supposed to make me jealous?" Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

Mark didn't want to look like he was eavesdropping so he started the assignment, working on it by himself.

"What an asshole." Jaemin nodded in disappointment.

"I know and he hasn't texted me since after the party. Is he even trying anymore?" Donghyuck put his phone down and pouted, Mark trying really hard not to stare.

"I wonder what he's thinking right now." Donghyuck had his arms crossed, tapping his fingernails on them.

"Mark, you're a boy." Donghyuck said. Mark jumped up, not failing to get surprised every time Donghyuck spoke his name.

"Um....yeah." Mark muttered, avoiding Donghyuck's eyes.

"If you had a boyfriend, who you are currently not in the best of terms with, would you post something on insta with a girl, who's CUTE by the way, with the caption 'long time, no see. missed you' and to make matters worse, a heart emoji!" Donghyuck was riled up.

"Uhm.....no." Mark tried.

"ExacTLy! because that is shitty Mark. The shittiest of shit. That's elephant shit shitty." Mark watched as Donghyuck's face got red with anger and his eyes started glossing over.

He wasn't sure what to do, it wasn't his place to do anything.

"Dump him! There's plenty of fish in the sea." Jaemin advised.

Donghyuck sighed, "But he's the only fish I want and what other fish like him would want to be with me."

Mark kept his mouth shut tightly. He couldn't believe what the boy was saying but he couldn't say anything about it.

"Mark, what do you think about this." Jaemin asked with a playful smile on his face.

Mark promised to destroy Jaemin later but now Donghyuck was looking at him with cute desperate eyes.

"Well...have you tried talking to him?" Donghyuck nodded.

"I mean....no. I was waiting for him to make the first move."

"Sometimes when you really want to make things better you have to drop your pride and act on it first." Mark really wanted to slap himself, he completely disagreed with the advice he was giving out. No ordinary fish deserved Donghyuck.

"I guess." Donghyuck pondered, going back on his phone.

Jaemin just nodded in shame. Mark mouthed a desperate 'I know'.

The class ended and everyone presented their shitty drawings, all some weird metaphors that barely connected. Jaemin presented the poster that Mark had made, it was a poem he wrote that left Ms. Pak in awe.

"That was beautiful." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Did you actually write that?" Donghyuck whispered at Mark in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"Mark's a writer actually. He's super good at it." Jaemin hyped Mark up.

"Wow, that's cool. Maybe I can read something of yours one day." Donghyuck smiled at him, the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom, Donghyuck leaving with a wave.

Mark felt giddy inside, Donghyuck smiled at him. AT HIM.

"You're smiling like an idiot right now." Jaemin pointed out, still sitting.

Mark looked back at Jaemin and frowned.

"Which is fitting, since you ARE an idiot. I can't believe you told him to talk to his boyfriend. We're tryna get you two to smash, remember?" Jaemin picked up his backpack and walked out.

Mark scoffed, "First of all, ew. Second of all, since when were we trying to do that? Donghyuck would never be with someone like me."

"PfT, he just needs the right guidance."

Mark rolled his eyes and said bye to Jaemin, he walked home, enjoying the weather and smiling to himself again.

"How was school?" Mark's mom asked as he entered his house.

"Fine." Mark's mom raised her brow at the weird little grin that was settling on her son's face, it seemed like it was more than fine.

"We're getting take out tonight, I'll call you when it gets here." Mark nodded and went up stairs, closing the door to his room and sitting in front of his desk.

He looked at the black screen that showed him his reflection, he had indeed been smiling like an idiot.

He shook his mouse, turning his screen on. He went to his google doc and scrolled to the third page.

✦✉︎✦

To Lee Donghyuck

You spoke to me today, for the first time ever. I was a lot calmer than I thought I'd be, I hope you think I'm cool or think of me at all. I still can't believe we had a casual conversation, I'm probably really overreacting but I can't help the smile on my face. Maybe it was a little weird that the only conversation we've ever had was about your boyfriend and I wish I told you that you're boyfriend is an asshole and he doesn't deserve someone as special as you. Imagine letting an average, mundane male like Kim Jungil bring THE Lee Donghyuck down. He's so inferior to you it's insane how a stupid boy like that was able to lock you down. Anyway, I hope you don't take my advice and you do what Jaemin's been telling you. Dump him.

\- Mark Lee

✦✉︎✦


	4. four

✦✉︎✦

"I was thinking that we could also do some segments on the clubs at school, do like one club a week or so." Mark started his pitch.

"I went to the engineering room and they had the most amazing projects that are never put in the spotlight at school since we all collectively live in the shadow of the sports teams." Mark said, taking Renjun's words.

"I got the photography club to lend us a camera so we can add pictures to the segment and I've already started an interview with one of the members." Mark finished. 

Namjoon clapped, "I knew you had those genius ideas brewing in you and you make an excellent point about the school being biased towards only the sports programs, maybe we can write an exposé on that." 

"Anyway guys, if you want anything else included in the paper, today after school is the last time you can get it to us. The paper will be out Monday, thank you all for participating. Meeting adjourned." Yoongi called. Mark smiled, placing his laptop in his backpack. It was a small first step but he was grateful he could contribute to the group. 

Mark walked to the cafeteria for the rest of lunch, sitting in the usual booth that Jeno and Renjun saved everyday. 

"How'd the pitch go." Renjun asked excitedly as Mark sat down. Renjun was eating one of his homemade tofu garden salads, usually he went with some form of pasta which according to Renjun was the only affordable thing a vegan could obtain now a days apart from the obvious god send of rice. 

"It went great actually. Namjoon even talked about writing an exposé on the favoritism towards sports programs." Mark smiled taking his lunch out, 

Renjun gasped, "Get me interviewed for that." 

"Right." Mark took his laptop out and finished typing out the article. 

"Also I emailed you my work, could you print it out for me after school?" Renjun asked.

"Yup, the more we have the better." 

Jeno squinted, "What is it on?" 

"You will have to wait to read my genius like the rest of the school." Jeno scoffed. 

"No one wants to read about the entities in your closet Renjun." Renjun smacked Jeno on the head, throwing Jeno in to a fit of coughs.

"Mark you need to help us out with something." Renjun took out a notebook with what looked to be a scoreboard for something with at least a hundred tallies on each side. 

"I'm winning by 3." Jeno smirked, Renjun rolled his eyes. 

"Not for long. You know the rule, 'whoever wins by 10 tallies is true mortal kombat master and loser owes winner a sushi buffet." 

"What do you need from me then?" Mark asked, looking at the tallies. 

"We need your opinion on who fights with the better character." Renjun turned the page with a list of pros. 

"I'm for Raiden, Jeno's for subzero." Jeno nodded, taking a bite of his pb&j. 

"Raiden is for noobs who like distance fighting." 

"Subzero is the definition of noob and if you knew anything, you'd know that Thunder god Raiden is consisted of combos that rely on up close combat." Jeno sighed and dropped his sandwich.

"Subzero has all the basic essentials of being the best character. It doesn't matter what variant you use him in he's good in every single one." Mark watched the two bicker and tried to concentrate on his writing. 

"Mark Lee, you are the absolute fucking worst." Jaemin said, pushing in to the booth beside him. Mark sighed and closed his laptop, he would have to finish writing it in class. 

"What did I do?" Jaemin grimaced and pointed to the doors of the cafeteria. It was Donghyuck, Donghyuck with his arms wrapped around Jungil. 

"Disgusting." Jaemin scrunched his nose up. 

Mark watched as he walked beside him, it was indeed disgusting. Disgusting that there wasn't someone better by Donghyuck's side but the genuine smile on Donghyuck's face was back and his eyes were shining again and that was more than anything Mark could ask for. 

Jungil sat down at their usual table and Mark noticed that Donghyuck was walking across the cafeteria. Across the cafeteria towards them. He averted his eyes until he heard Jaemin's voice again. 

"I see you're back with that useless piece of shit." 

"Jaemin, he's my boyfriend again, you can't say that." Donghyuck shook his finger in front of Jaemin's face, Jaemin faked biting it off. 

"Mark, you're advice was perfect so thank you." Mark looked up at Donghyuck's smiling face, he was so warm, it was making Mark heat up. 

"Uh....yeah, no problem." Mark said shyly.

"Jungil's having a party tonight, you should come." Donghyuck invited. Mark had never been to a party before, every time Jaemin invited him he'd find a way out of it but who was he too say no to Lee Donghyuck.

"Mark doesn't go to parties, trust me." Jaemin patted Mark on the back.

"Oh." Donghyuck looked at Mark for confirmation. 

"Uh yeah, I'll go. Sounds fun." Jaemin's mouth hung open. 

"Great, see you then." Donghyuck smiled and skipped off. 

"Wow, you're fake." 

"When did Lee Donghyuck start talking to you?" Jeno questioned. 

"Wondering the same thing Mark, what kind of friendship is this?" Renjun nodded his head in disappointment. 

"When Mark started giving him advice on how to get back with his boyfriend." Jaemin exposed him. Mark glared at the pink haired boy, he wasn't wrong but he shouldn't make him sound like more of a loser than he already was. 

"Dude....come on." Jeno tsked.

"Yeah...but look at him." He was laughing with his whole body again, he had his charisma back and he regained his brightness that made him Lee Donghyuck. 

"He's happy." 

Jaemin followed Mark's stare to where Donghyuck was sitting, "Yeah and how long will it be until he's not happy again."

Mark stayed silent, Jaemin had a point. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave to class. 

"I'll see you at the party then." Jaemin patted Mark on the shoulder. 

"And I'm assuming I'll see you two there." Jaemin winked at Jeno and Renjun then slid out of the booth and walked away, talking to multiple tables before he actually left the cafeteria. 

"I still don't like him." Renjun said, finishing the rest of his salad. 

"Shut up, you know he's cute." Jeno admitted. 

"I can't believe you're being blinded by his fake charm." Renjun scoffed, standing up to throw his lunch away. 

"What's his deal." Jeno frowned. 

"I don't know but get him to go to the party with you so I'm not there alone." Jeno laughed until he realized Mark was serious.

"Dude. Are we talking about the same Huang Renjun because what you're asking from me is impossible." 

"Jeno, pleasseeee. I really don't want to be there with just Jaemin, he'd go solo and leave me alone there awkwardly." Mark begged.

Jeno sighed, "I guess I'll cancel my plans for the night." 

Mark snorted, "What plans?" 

Jeno squinted his eyes,"Who was doing you this favor again?" 

"Fine, sorry. Just please come." 

"Anything for you I guess." Jeno sighed. 

"Let's go, we're gonna be late." 

Mark went to the rest of his classes for the day and rushed to put the article together. Right as the last bell rang Mark ran to the club room, in hopes of getting there before anyone else could but by the time he got there the printer already had a line. 

"We've been here for 20 minutes." Chenle said as Mark stood behind him in the back of the line.

"Namjoon's staying after school to wait for everyone to get their submissions in." Jisung added.

"What's taking so long?" Mark looked over at the front of the line. 

"It keeps jamming." 

Mark nodded and put his earbuds in, he stood in line for 30 minutes before he got a text from Jaemin.

jaem  
you coming over or what?

Mark  
????

jaem  
are you gonna show up to the party by yourself ? 

jaem  
have you even started getting ready?

Mark didn't realize he was supposed to get ready, we're his clothes not good enough already? And it would be nice if he could tag along with Jaemin, he knew what he was doing. He looked at the line again, the people at the front yelling at the printer to hurry up. 

"Chenle, could you do me a favor." Mark smiled.

"What?" 

"I really have to be somewhere right now, could I give you my laptop to print out my work." Chenle sighed. 

"Mark Lee this is going to take forever!" Chenle said loudly, Mark scratched his head awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Fine because you're so cute." 

"Great! Uhm...I'll send you my password so you don't get locked out and I just need these two printed out and you can just give me this on Monday." Mark opened his laptop and starred the work he wanted. 

"Thank you so much!" Mark said, he walked away hearing Jisung say he's not that cute as Mark opened the door. 

Mark  
omw

Mark stepped outside and felt the chill creep in, fall was ending soon, it was gonna be a chilly night.

He took the bus to Jaemin's house, his backpack a lot lighter without his laptop to weigh it down. 

"Jaemin is in his room napping." Jaemin's mom told as she opened the door for Mark.

"Thanks Ms.Na." Mark ran up the stairs and busted in to Jaemin's room. 

"You made me come all the way over here and you're asleep?" Jaemin opened an eye and patted the bed next to him. 

"Join me." 

"Dude." Mark let his backpack fall on the floor and pulled Jaemin's pillow from under his head. Jaemin ignored him until Mark started slamming the pillow in his face. 

"Ow! ok stop it!" Jaemin cowered under his hands. 

Jaemin sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked Mark up and down. 

"You definitely need to change the shirt." Mark looked at his shirt, a plain blue button up, not tucked in because he wasn't THAT nerdy. 

"What's wrong with it." Jaemin laughed and walked towards his closet. 

"Everything."

✦✉︎✦

"His house is huge." Mark stared at the house as Jaemin parked. 

"Yup, his parents are loaded." Jaemin stuck his keys in his pocket and shoved a backpack in to Mark's hands. 

"What's this?" 

"It has the essentials." Mark rose a brow but decided to not question it. Jaemin was way more experienced in the party department so he swung the backpack over his shoulders. 

They walked up the driveway, people were sitting on the bright green grass, there seemed to be more than just high schoolers there. 

"Renjun and Jeno should already be here." Mark said, they walked in through the door and the shift from cold air to muggy heat was immediate.

Mark walked behind Jaemin looking around for the other two. Jaemin had greeted maybe the entire house before they'd gotten to the backyard and seen Jeno and Renjun standing with a couple of Jeno's friends. 

"Jaemin. I found them." Mark pushed his way towards them, Jaemin following closely behind. 

"Mark!" Renjun exclaimed when he saw the boy. 

"I'm here too." Jaemin shoved his face in front of Mark's. 

"Right." Renjun scoffed. 

"Here's some drinks, I saved them for y'all." Jeno pulled two bottles out of his pockets and handed them to Mark and Jaemin. 

"At least someone remembers me, thank you." Jaemin winked at Jeno, twisting the cap off the bottle.

Jeno laughed, "No problem."

Renjun rolled his eyes again, Na Jaemin was really not his cup of tea. 

"What were you guys talking about." Mark asked, trying to twist the cap off the beer bottle. Jaemin took it away from him, helping the boy out. 

"We were talking about Renjun's last twitter post, the reply thread is insane. It's blowing up." One of Jeno's friends said, bringing his phone up to Mark's face, scrolling through the replies. 

"I thought twitter blocked nudity." Jaemin joked, taking a drink from his bottle. 

Renjun glared at the carefree boy and tipped his bottle over, the drink spilling down his chin and on to his shirt. Jaemin dropped the drink on the ground and looked at Renjun in surprise. 

"I was joking! I definitely didn't think you posted your nudes on twitter." Mark couldn't help but laugh. 

Jaemin mimicked Mark's dorky laugh then slapped his arm, "I'm getting napkins." 

Jaemin went inside, his shirt starting to stick to his chest. 

Jeno looked at Renjun.

"What?"

"That was a little much." Renjun's mouth dropped at Jeno's comment. 

"Are you taking his side? He's a pig." Renjun exclaimed. 

"You knew it was a harmless joke." Jeno eyed the smaller. 

Renjun scoffed, "You're just taking his side because he's attractive. Shallow much?" 

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" Jaemin came running back to the group wiping down his shirt. The two ended the conversation as soon as they heard his voice. 

"I ran into your boy, he said we should join him when we have the chance." Jaemin said playfully. 

Mark felt himself grow nervous. The entire point of going to the party was to get to talk to him...right? But Mark wasn't ready to start that. Now that Donghyuck knew of Mark's existence, he was able to form an opinion of him. What if he didn't like him or thought he was boring? Mark liked being able to just watch him from a distance. The idea of Donghyuck thinking anything about him was scary. 

Mark's train of thought was disrupted by loud whistling. He checked back in to see Jaemin pulling his shirt off. 

"When did Na Jaemin get here!" A girl catcalled, her friends giggling around her. Jaemin winked at them, leading them to 'Ooo's'. 

Renjun looked at Jeno in a 'you see how douchebaggy he is' kinda way. 

"Mark, open the backpack." Jaemin said, Mark rose a brow but swung it to his stomach and unzipped it. 

Jaemin looked like he packed for a long hike. He had two extra shirts, deodorant, cologne, a big water bottle, Advil and zip lock bags. Jaemin took one of the zip lock bags and folded his shirt in to it, he then took out a fresh shirt and slipped it on. 

Jaemin noticed Marks's confused stares, "I told you, it's the essentials. Usually I don't have to use anything this early in to the night but accidents happen." 

Mark nodded in understanding, it was the most responsibility he's ever seen from Jaemin. 

"Ready to talk to Hyuck?" Jaemin asked, zipping up the backpack. 

No

"Sure." 

"Y'all coming?" Jaemin asked Jeno and Renjun. 

"We'll sit this one out." Jeno answered for both of them, knowing Renjun would've done it in a less polite manner. 

"Good luck Mark." Renjun added. Mark nodded as a thank you and followed Jaemin inside.

They walked towards the kitchen and he could see Donghyuck sitting on the counter, Jungil beside him with some of his friends.

"Hey Jaemin, Hi Mark!" Donghyuck greeted excitedly. Mark's stomach fluttered with the sound of his name, Donghyuck had said it with such a big smile.

Mark waved back and took in his surroundings. Donghyuck was friends with older kids, some he recognized like Kim Jungwoo and Huang Xuxi, others he didn't. 

"You guys made it!" Donghyuck said excitedly. 

"Of course we did." Jaemin smiled. 

"Keep your puke to a minimum tonight, yeah?" Jungil scoffed. 

"Don't be an asshole and maybe I'll consider it." Jaemin responded. 

"Guys can you at least fake getting along." Donghyuck nodded his head in disappointment 

"He started it." Jaemin put his hands up in defense. Donghyuck laughed and punched Jaemin's arm playfully. 

Mark knew that Jaemin wasn't a fan of Jungil but he didn't know that those feelings were reciprocated. Mark sensed a little more than just dislike, he could see the jealousy in Jungil's eyes. Who could blame him though, Jaemin was definitely someone to be jealous of. He was handsome, charming, his smile was enough to attract anyone to him but god decided to spend extra time on him, gave him a nice body, an addicting laugh and an actual personality. He was mostly charismatic, if he wasn't such a horny teenager his charisma would shine through some more but he managed to still be sweet despite having all the factors that could allow him to run over people. 

Having your boyfriends best friend be Na Jaemin was definitely something that could be seen as a threat but Mark knew Jaemin well and Jaemin did keep boundaries. 

"Jungil this is Mark, he's in my lang class." Donghyuck introduced. Jungil gave him a small tilt of his head as a greeting, barely paying him any attention. Mark wasn't a threat to him the way Jaemin was. 

"How's the party been for you two so far?" Donghyuck asked. 

Small talk. Mark could do small talk. 

"Uh..we just got here and Jaemin already had to change in to another shirt." Mark laughed awkwardly. 

It seemed to land with Donghyuck though, he snickered, "Dude, how'd you already throw up somewhere. You really can't hang." 

"First of all, I definitely can hang. Second, I didn't puke, I got beer poured on my t-shirt by one of Mark's feisty friends." 

"Wow, I'd love to meet this legend." 

"His name's Renjun and he comes off a little strong."

"Hey I'm bored. Can you get us some drinks?" Jungil pouted at Donghyuck, tugging his sleeve. 

Donghyuck giggled at the boy and nodded, "I'll be right back." 

Donghyuck walked off and the two were left with Jungil. 

"So, are you done being an asshole to him or am I gonna hear him crying about you tomorrow." Jaemin brought up casually as Donghyuck left. 

Jungil clicked his tongue in annoyance, "You really should know your place Na." 

"It's my place when I'm the first person he goes to for comfort." Jaemin retorted. 

Jaemin really knew how to put Mark in an uncomfortable situation but at least Mark knew Donghyuck had someone to protect him when it couldn't be himself. 

"Look Na. Just so you know, Donghyuck is mine. I see the way you're with him and you're concern isn't needed. Find someone from the hundreds of people you fuck every month but stay away from hyuck." Jungil said lowly. 

Imagine thinking a wonderful, independent mind like Donghyuck's belonged to him. 'Donghyuck is mine', like if he was an object or some prize to dangle in someone's face. Mark really wondered what Donghyuck saw in this guy. 

Jaemin scoffed, "Wow. You're really so insecure, you're worried about me? You should watch out Jungil, someday a stranger is gonna knock Donghyuck off his feet and you're gonna be too self absorbed to notice."

Jungil was ready to spit back a response but Donghyuck came walking back, struggling to hold all the bottles. Mark jogged up to him and took two off his hands, "Thanks Mark." 

Donghyuck gave him a light-hearted smile and Mark tried hard not to blush. Donghyuck had no idea how much power he held over him. 

"Thanks baby." Jungil took a bottle from Donghyuck and pecked him on the lips, looking straight at Jaemin. Jaemin rolled his eyes and opened his own bottle. 

They talked for about half an hour, Mark went through the rest of the drink and decided to not drink anymore since Jaemin had driven there and Mark knew he wouldn't be sober by the end of the night. Mark learned a little more about Donghyuck, he knew Donghyuck sang but he didn't know that he was a shy singer, when Mark asked him to sing him something he refused to. Donghyuck asked him some more about his writing, 'what do you write?'. Basic questions and Mark responded with 'everything'. 

They got in to a pretty good flow of conversation until Donghyuck mentioned how he held the record for fastest shotguns, he even beat Jaemin. 

"He beat me once and I was already drunk plus high off my ass so you can't really call it a fair game." 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Do you hear this guy. He really can't accept that I won" He said to Mark. 

Mark laughed, "I say you guys do a rematch." 

Donghyuck's face brightened at the idea, "You know what Mark Lee, that is a brilliant idea." 

"You up for the challenge Jaem?" Donghyuck rose a brow. Mark could see how excited he got at the mention of competition. Competitiveness suited him, made him even hotter.

"I'm not scared of you. If you're down, I'm down." Donghyuck hopped off the counter he was on. 

"Do you want to watch our shotgun competition?" He turned to ask Jungil who had been on his phone the entire time. 

"Uh....nah. Just meet me at my room when you can." Jungil squeezed Donghyuck's waist and walked upstairs. 

"Okie dokie!" Donghyuck said happily but Mark could see the layer of upset underneath. Jaemin hit Mark on the arm and gestured at Donghyuck. 

Now's the time to make a move, he mouthed. 

Mark ignored him, "So what exactly is a shotgun?" 

Donghyuck gasped, "You don't know how to shotgun?" Donghyuck grabbed a beer and put it in to Mark's hands. 

"For giving me my first A in Lang this year, I will repay you in teaching you the art of shotgunning." Donghyuck grabbed Mark by the wrist and dragged him outside. 

Mark followed along, very of aware of Donghyuck's touch. His hand was clammy, probably from how hot it was inside but it still made Mark's heart race nonetheless. 

They stood outside at a white table, beer still in hand. Mark stood in between Jaemin and Donghyuck, ready for Donghyuck's 'words of wisdom' as he put it. 

"Okay, since this is your first time we're gonna do this properly." Donghyuck winked. The boy really should be more careful where he threw those around. 

"So, you take your beer. Make it a light beer so you don't throw it up everywhere." Donghyuck butted his head towards Jaemin. Jaemin squinted at him.

"Usually I do it with my thumb but for safety purposes, we'll do it with Jaemin's keys." Donghyuck put his hand out for Jaemin's keys. Jaemin sighed and took the keys out of his pockets, dropping them in his hands. 

"So you have to punch the hole at the end of the can." Donghyuck slid the key in his can with ease and marked an x on Mark's can. 

"You try it." Mark took the key from Donghyuck's hand and tried to force the key in where the boy had marked it. Donghyuck giggled when Mark struggled with it but he got it in soon enough. 

"Ok! Now you're gonna want to crease the edges of the hole so you don't cute those precious lips of yours." Donghyuck said nonchalantly, leaving Mark speechless but followed along with what Donghyuck was doing to seem chill. 

"Then you're gonna bring the can to your lips, try to find a balance point so that you don't spill, then open the can and chug." Donghyuck put the hole to his mouth, opening the can and chugging the entire thing in under 10 seconds. He threw the can to the ground when he was finished and let out the cutest burp Mark had ever seen. 

"Excuse me. Now it's your turn." Mark nodded and brought the can to his mouth. He opened it and tried to chug it but he could only take a few big gulps before gasping for breath and accidentally spilling it from the front of the can. Donghyuck and Jaemin laughed as Mark tried finishing the rest of the can, the beer started seeping in to his nose and he had to take the can away from his face and blow it out.

That made Donghyuck and Jaemin laugh at him even harder, Donghyuck was holding his stomach from the pain of the laughter. 

"Jesus Christ. Even I wasn't that bad in the beginning." Mark dropped the can and shook his hands to get the beer off. 

"How do you do that?" Mark gasped for air, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Practice." Donghyuck giggled watching Mark's life ending in front of him.

"You're cute Mark Lee." Mark's eyes involuntarily widened. Lee Donghyuck called him cute. HIM, MARK, CUTE! 

"Aw, you're blushing. I have a couple of friends that would love to be with you. You should let me set you up." Mark frowned.

It wasn't 'cute in a I'd date you' way, it was a 'you're cute but not enough for me but I bet one of my desperate friends would like you.' 

"That's okay, I'm not really looking for a relationship." Mark confirmed. 

"Too bad. Anyway, let's do this Na Jaemin." Donghyuck stood on the table, using Mark's shoulder as a boost. 

"Hello everyone!" Donghyuck yelled, getting the party's attention. 

"As you know, I am THE shotgun master!" Donghyuck shouted, the crowd cheered him on in agreement. 

"And today I've been CHALLENGED by none other than THE NA JAEMIN!!" Everyone cheered to Jaemin, who waved to the crowd. 

"TODAY WE WILL ESTABLISH THE RIGHTFUL SHOTGUN KING!" Everyone went batshit crazy but Mark treated it as white noise because looking at Donghyuck took up too much of his attention. 

Donghyuck was everything he wanted. He danced on the table, hyping everyone up. He left an impression on people, people would remember him as someone who was fun to be around, someone who they wish they could be. He had something so carefree about him that Mark wish he could emulate. His confidence was purely his own, that's probably what happens when you're born attractive and talented.

Donghyuck seemed too wild for Mark, like he'd get bored with him in an instant and move on and Mark would be forced to wallow in his own life without him and Donghyuck would be completely fine with the permanent removal of Mark because Mark wouldn't provide Donghyuck anything that he didn't already have in his life. 

Mark smiled as Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows at him, looking down at him from the table and Mark reached a hand to help him down. 

Donghyuck put both hands on Mark's shoulders, it was the closest they'd ever been and Mark was trying not to twitch of nervousness that maybe he had like a huge pimple on his face or like his breath smelled bad or some shit like that, "Mark Lee, as your mentor please cheer me on. This win is for you." 

Mark's face blushed but he nodded sternly, "Of course I will." 

Donghyuck dropped his arms and stood in front of the table, his face serious. Someone had put 7 cans of beer on each side of the table. Someone ran through the crowd and caught his breath. 

"Why did no one call me! Who was supposed to announce this if I wasn't here!" Kim Jungwoo said out of breath, someone handed him a megaphone and he stood on the table. 

"HELLO PEOPLE OF KIM JUNGIL'S PARTY! TONIGHT NA JAEMIN HAS CHALLENGED THE CHAMPION OF CHAMPIONS, LEE DONGHYUCK TO A CLASSIC SHOTGUN COMPETITION!" Jungwoo paused for the cheers.

"On the left we have our known and loved life of the party, the sunshine of our lives, you may have caught his smile across the room and accidentally fallen in love with him, LEE DONGHYUCK!" Donghyuck smiled and waved at the crowd. 

"On the right we have our known hottie tamale, boy of our dreams, you might've slept with him, you might've THOUGHT of sleeping with him, NA JAEMIN!" The crowd cheered and Jaemin bowed in a full circle. 

"This will crown the next shotgun champion for months to come! Pick up your cans boys, get ready in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....... START!" Jungwoo hopped off the table and the boys started the drinking process. 

They both punched a hole in the can with their thumbs like Donghyuck said pros did. Mark watched as Jaemin was able to finish the first can before Donghyuck did causing the crowd to riot. Donghyuck was just a second behind all the way up till the 4th can. 

"You can do it Hyuck!" Mark cheered, getting a thumbs up from Donghyuck as he chugged the rest of the can. 

When Jaemin got to the sixth can, it seemed like the alcohol was starting to take effect because he was having a hard time pushing a hole in. 

Donghyuck punched the hole in with his thumb catching up to Jaemin, causing another uproar in the crowd. Mark could hear cheering for both sides, NA DONGHYUCK, LEE JAEMIN ! 

They got to the last can and again Jaemin got stuck but Donghyuck punched right through it and chugged the last one. 

The crowd of rowdy teenagers all started cheering 'LEE DONGHYUCK, LEE DONGHYUCK, LEE DONGHYUCK!" Donghyuck swayed around and put his arms up in victory. 

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN, let's hear a few words from the victor!" Jungwoo passed the megaphone to Donghyuck who was having a hard time standing. 

"I would like to thank Na Jaemin, who is the only person dumb enough to think they could beat me." He paused for some applause. 

"And I owe this victory to the one and only Mark Lee who really can't shotgun for shit but will for sure be the successor of my title in the future, GIVE IT UP FOR MARK LEE." Donghyuck waved at him and he had never had so many eyes on him at the same time but they all chanted his name. 

"MARK LEE, MARK LEE, MARK LEE!" Donghyuck winked at him and threw the megaphone at Jaemin who was laying flat on the table. 

"You did great!" Mark yelled over the cheers. 

"If was all thanks to you!" Donghyuck beamed, he was about to high five him when Jungil grabbed him, pulling his body directly on to his. 

"I've been waiting." Jungil said, their faces an inch apart.

"I was just coming up! I won shotgun!" Donghyuck's teeth shined. 

"Good for you baby." Jungil kissed him on the nose and whispered in his ear. 

"Let's go then!" Donghyuck exclaimed excitedly.

"Bye Mark! Tell Jaemin I told him to stay out of trouble!" Donghyuck waved at him as he was pulled by Jungil inside the house.

Mark smiled and waved, "I will." 

Mark watched as he followed his boyfriend inside, he wished he could just spend a little more time with him. 

"Jaemin are you good to stand?" Mark asked as the crowd dissolved and Jaemin stayed laying on the table. 

"Give it a minute, if I don't come find you in 5 come get me." Jaemin mumbled, waving him off. 

Mark took the keys out of his pocket and shoved them in his own, going inside to find the other two. 

It wasn't very hard to find Jeno and Renjun, since he could hear Renjun shouting the second he stepped inside. 

"Down, back, three, r2, 3, 4!" Mark walked in to the living room to see that Jeno and Renjun had found the Xbox. They had a little crowd of people sitting on the ground, surrounding the couch that Renjun was standing on and Jeno was quietly sitting on. 

"Boom bitch! You just got thunderstriked on, how does it feel Lee Jeno to lose at your own game!" Renjun pounced on the couch, he was definitely drunk. 

"Like I'd lose from someone who has to yell out all his plays." Jeno said not taking his eyes off the screen. The crowd they'd obtained was very focused on the screen, somehow they had mesmerized them, probably high as fuck because why anyone would be interested in that, Mark had no clue. 

"How long have they been at it?" Mark asked a random bystander. 

"Like half an hour but they're mad impressive." Mark watched as Jeno was completely silent, focused on the screen and as Renjun jumped on the couch with his shoes on, yelling out random plays. 

"Distant thunder, thunder strike, supernatural, shocker, power discharge!" Renjun named out each play one by one until the room went red with the words FINISH HIM, big and bold on the screen. 

The crowd started throwing encouragement at Renjun, Renjun shouted out his fatality move, "D, F, B, 3!" 

The fatality lead to Raiden taking Sub-zero's head in his hands and electrocuting it, making sub-zeros eyeballs bulge out of his head and his head decapitating. As sub-zero's head flew in the air, Raiden threw a bolt of lightning through it, frying it 

The screen ended with a big, red fatality. The crowd groaned at the defeat. 

bro I rlly wish I could link vids to ao3 srry yall

(^^if y'all wanted to see how that looked like lmao)

"Sorry dude, you got fucking destroyed." 

"He really beat the shit out of you." 

"Better luck next time bud." 

Jeno huffed in defeat, "This only means we're tying!" 

Renjun cheered to himself on the couch, "Yeah but all three were fatalities." 

"Whatever, most of mine are fatalities too. You're not special." Renjun giggled to himself, his head falling on Jeno's lap.

Mark went up to the two, "Let's go, we're leaving." 

"Aw do we have too?" Renjun complained. Jeno started playing with his hair and Mark knew if he kept that up Renjun would knock out. 

"Yes, I'll be back in two minutes, if y'all aren't ready, I'll be pissed off." The two nodded but Mark heard them snicker as he walked outside. 

Jaemin was passed out on the white table with a ping pong in his mouth. Mark shook him till he was 1/3 awake and half carried him inside. Mark saw Jeno ready with Renjun asleep on his back. 

They walked with their passed out friends to Jaemin's car, heading to Jeno's house. Jaemin and Renjun were both passed out in the backseat and Jeno sat in the middle, playing with both of their hair. Mark dragged Jaemin in to Jeno's basement and let him fall on the couch. 

And that was Mark's first ever high school party. 

✦✉︎✦

To Lee Donghyuck, 

You provided me with an experience tonight that would have never been able to be as incredible as it was without you. I thought being in your presence would make me satisfied but now I want more. I'm scared I'll get addicted to you and never be able to leave your side with out wanting something. I guess this is what happens when everything you've been dreaming about has a slim chance of coming true. I think I've been on the dark side of the moon my entire life and tonight I was shined on by the sun for once. You. You're radiance never fails to amaze me Donghyuck, I hope I left a good impression on you, thank you for the wonderful experience. I love you probably forever because I've gotten way to emotionally attached and now I probably handed you the fishing rod with the hook that's attached to my heart but once you pull it to the surface, it'll probably reveal itself as trash and you'll throw it back where you found it. 

.....wow....didn't mean to get fucking angsty hahaha.....

-Mark Lee

✦✉︎✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my #1 supporter— cosi how r u doing ? Uhm follow my twitter at @ renniepie_ y'all should talk to me so I have more fanfic nctzen friends.... I also have a wattpad under the same account uhm.... what else do I have to say??? I'm like super excited to write this story but it's 2 pm rn and I've been up all night so ima just take a nap, go to work and write the next chapter because I'm big stupid and made this SO LONG like I rlly have to get to the POINT, Jesus Christ, anyway stream ridin' love y'all, gn, ima have some sweet dreams now 💞💞 💤


	5. five

✦✉︎✦

Mark got ready for school that Monday, the day that the newspaper would finally go out. Their publishing dates were the same as the magazines so they definitely weren't gonna get much attention. In the future he would have to put out some work that he genuinely put his heart in to, maybe a poem, maybe a short story.

Mark walked out of his house with a cup of coffee in hand, listening to his new playlist. Mark could sense it was gonna be a good day and better yet, he was able to see Donghyuck at school. He'd missed him more than he'd like to admit over the weekend.

Mark entered the school and went straight to the table where all the newspapers and magazines were placed. Mark noticed the visibly smaller stack of newspapers and wondered if they had trouble printing them out. 

Mark shrugged and took a newspaper, opening it up to see his own article in the front. He walked to the engineering room but noticed an abundant of people in the hallways reading the school newspaper.

Mark felt a warm feeling of satisfaction in his tummy, they were a hit! 

"Hey guys!" Mark greeted Renjun and Jeno happily. 

"Good job on the article Mark!" 

"Yeah, thank you for the spotlight!" 

"Nice job!" 

"Thank you." Mark took all the compliments shyly and smiled at his two friends. 

"The newspaper's a hit! We're even more popular than the magazine." Jeno took his eyes off his project to look at Renjun. Renjun looked back at him with a mutual understanding in their eyes. 

"Did y'all read it?" Mark asked, ignoring their weird stares. 

"Yeah it was great!" Renjun cheered. 

"Did you happen to..... read it. Like the entire thing." Jeno asked, abandoning his project and sitting next to Renjun. 

"Not yet. I just got here but the rest has to be pretty good if people like it that much." Mark watched as the two stared at each other again. It was a battling kind of stare, kind of like Renjun was forcing Jeno to say something but Jeno definitely didn't want to. 

"Ok, what's wrong." Mark asked, he did a quick flip through the paper.

"Jeno just tell him!" Renjun slapped him on the arm. 

"Tell me what?" Mark tried to look for anything in the paper that would be worrying to him but the longer he flipped and didn't find anything made him anxious, his stomach unsettled from the warmth it was previously feeling. 

"Mark Lee!" Mark heard Na Jaemin's loud voice and his loud footsteps heading towards him. 

"Dude....I never thought you'd have the courage." Mark raised a brow in confusion, Jaemin put his own copy of the newspaper in front of him and Mark's heart sank at as he saw the familiar heading. 

To Lee Donghyuck

Mark's eyes widened in panic as he read the rest of his own writing.

I could describe you with so many words but Radiant would be the most fitting. You walk with the upmost of confidence, your new honey brown hair suits you so well but when does anything not suit you, the way you flick it back with one finger when it gets in your eyes never fails to make my heart race. The imagery of the way you laugh with your whole body makes me smile to myself at night stupidly. The fact that you don't know I exist is more than okay because just having the privilege of seeing you happy and smiling brings me more joy than you could ever imagine. I would do anything just so you could stay that way, just so you could stay radiant. It's odd to say I love you when I've never had the chance to speak to you or even make direct eye contact with you but I do. I love you.

Mark looked for his name but that's all there was, it was marked as an anonymous entry. 

"Oh my god. How in the hell did this get in here!" Mark's panic rose to the surface.

"Aha! I knew you'd never be brave enough to do that yourself." Renjun gave Jaemin a stern look, 'now's not the time'. 

"He's gonna know it's me. Oh my god, does everyone know? Of course it was too good that the newspaper was just popular because people enjoyed the art of writing. I can't accept rejection, not now. His boyfriend's gonna beat me up. I need to move schools NOW. I can't be here, this is it. This is the end of my li-" Renjun slapped him, hard enough to get attention from the entire room. 

"Sorry, carry on!" Renjun smiled and the boys coo'd and carried on with their nerdly prospects.

Mark looked at Renjun, absolutely mortified, his hand holding his cheek. 

"Mark, get your shit together." Renjun held Mark's hands in his own. 

"No one's gonna know it's you but us three and Donghyuck won't suspect it's you because it's supposed to be someone he doesn't know." Renjun reasoned with a soft voice. Mark nodded slowly. 

"Right. So it's fine?" Renjun petted Mark's head lightly.

"Except for whoever turned it in." Jeno added. 

Renjun sighed, "You two aren't the greatest at comforting."

"Jeno's just saying the truth. If you didn't submit it, who would?" Jaemin asked. 

Mark's eyebrows perked up in realization, he was stuck in his stupid blissful state all weekend he forgot he had given his laptop away. The snoopy boy probably read through all of his stories and poems and embarrassing fan fiction he wrote in the 7th grade. 

"I know who it was." 

The boys walked out of the engineering room, following Mark in to the club room. The walk through the hallway only peaked Mark's anxiety.

Everyone had a copy of the newspaper in their hands and he could hear snippets of Donghyuck's name. 

‘Of course it would be Donghyuck to have a secret admirer.’ 

‘Dude, you have to read it. It made me cry.’

‘If I don't find someone who loves me this much, I'd rather die alone.’

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd take my advice." Jaemin smiled, rereading Mark's writing. 

"Oh shut up. Look how much good it did." Mark fidgeted with his fingers, catching more and more people reading it. He had the sudden urge to run around the school, pick up every single copy and throw it in to a pile of flames. 

"It gave me butterflies just reading it." Jeno admitted. Mark was in complete disbelief, Mark's entire heart was out in display as a form  
of entertainment for people. 

They made it to the club room where everyone was celebrating with breakfast tacos, immersed in conversations about the paper. 

Mark marched up to the orange haired boy, who was typing something up with Jisung sitting right next to him. 

"Chenle! What the heck!" The two looked up in surprise and the smile on Chenle's face grew.

"Oh hey Markie! Are you here for your laptop?" Chenle took his laptop out of his backpack, handing it to Mark with an innocent look on his face. 

Mark took his backpack and held it close to his chest, he was never letting it out of his sight. 

"I'm here because you published work that wasn't meant for anyone's eyes but mine!" Mark whispered in obvious distress.

Chenle took a second to think, "Oh, you mean your secret love letter to Lee Donghyuck?"

"Shhhhhh!" Mark looked around in panic but no one cared about the conversation between the boys. 

"Yes.....that." 

"You left me in a line for 2 hours! What was I supposed to do?" Chenle shrugged, Jisung nodded in agreement.

"You didn't have to post it so everyone could see!" This is why freshman were intolerable.

"First of all, I read all of them. They were absolutely beautiful." Chenle sniffled for dramatic effect. 

"Second of all, if a boy ever wrote that about me, I'd fall in love immediately. How could you keep that a secret? How are you ever supposed to be with him if you don't tell him how you feel?" Chenle giggled, to any regular person it would've been cute but now it was just evil. 

"Because I don't want to be with him. What would you know, you put my feelings out for everyone to read!" Mark said with a voice that was meant to be angrier but came out as pathetic. 

"Markly, if you actually loved him, you would let him know. Being loved is one of the most fulfilling things in life, you were just gonna let him walk around not knowing how loved he is? That doesn't sound like you actually love him." Chenle tsked, it was weirdly deep for Chenle but then again, every writer was emotional and he'd never read Chenle's work. 

And what was worst, it left Mark speechless, Mark's feelings we're so strong for the boy, how couldn't he love him? but Chenle had a point. Mark never thought he'd have the chance to be with him, not that exposing his love for Donghyuck on a public forum added to his chances. Mark was a coward, loving Donghyuck from a distance was just easy. But was it really loving him? Mark would never be there for Donghyuck's happiest moments and worst of all he would never be there when he needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to support him when he needed it the most. How could Mark say he truly loved him if he didn't at least try to be there for him, even if it might lead to rejection at the end. 

"Also that alien thing that took me half an hour to print gave me nightmares. You should really put a warning label on it." Chenle shivered. 

Jeno snorted and Renjun threatened to hit him, "It's not meant to be scary, it was an informative piece."

"I liked it..." Jisung said shyly. 

"You see, the little boy likes it." Renjun stuck his tongue out at Jeno.

"The little boy is like a foot taller than you." 

"Whatever....let's just go to class." Mark had a lot to think about and he couldn't believe it was due to a random freshman. Mark stuck his laptop in his backpack and was just ready to sit in his first period. 

As the group walked out, Mark heard Jisung's soft voice, "You know.... I can also write you love letters." 

"Pft, Jisung you're crazy! Now should Taemin be abducted by aliens or vampires?" 

The bell rang and Mark's need to go home had not been that strong since kindergarten when his mom left him at school for the first time ever. 

The boys had decided to walk Mark to class, Renjun trying to be optimistic the entire walk, "It's really not THAT bad Mark. At least the newspaper was a hit!" 

"Jaemin!" A girl ran up to walk beside them.

"Has Donghyuck read this?" The girl was a good head shorter than Jaemin with brown hair and cute bangs, the way she bounced up to him was ready for gossip. 

"Hey Chuu, I haven't seen him yet so I don't know." Jaemin answered with a smile that matched hers. 

"It's so cute, I think I've read it like 50 times." The girl spinned around. 

"I could describe you with so many words but radiant would be the most fitting!" She quoted dramatically, gasping and putting her hand up to her head. 

She suddenly stood up straight, "Petition to get Donghyuck to break up with Jungil and get him with whoever this is!" 

Mark was surprised at how strongly the random girl supported it, it calmed some of Mark's nerves. It was better that being called a home wrecker. 

"Ah, if only it was that easy. You know Donghyuck, he thinks Jungil is what he deserves." 

What he deserves? 

The half bell rang and the girls eyes widened, "Bye Jaemin, I'm gonna be late!"

The boys dropped him off at class with a pat on the back, "Honestly don't think about it too much, all it will do is give you stress pains." 

Mark gave them a thumbs up so they'd stop worrying so much. The first two periods of the day were mentally exhausting, usually people got over drama like that fairly quickly but of course the one time it involved Mark it was blown out of proportion. Some students even started a twitter account dedicated to finding him.

@/leedonghyuckssecretadmirer  
hello students of sm high school, our mission today.... fishing for Lee Donghyuck's admirer! 

@/leedonghyuckssecretadmirer  
if you guys have any idea who it could be don't be afraid to reply! 

Mark frantically looked at the replies, expecting his name to be on there but half of it was full of random names he hadn't heard before and the other half were people clowning the account. 

Mark walked to the cafeteria alone, he was used to walking in the hallways, usually he would listen to music to shut out all the noise but today was different. Everyone's voices were infiltrating his head, 'Donghyuck this' 'Donghyuck that' and while Mark usually loved talking about Donghyuck, he started hearing meaner things.

‘He's not that hot, the effort of this was really put to waste.’

‘Is it not enough that he has the hottest boy at school? He had to take probably the nerdiest one too.’

‘Maybe if I'm as annoying as Lee Donghyuck I'll get a boyfriend.’

Mark wished he could argue with every single person that had anything bad to say at all. How could they see any flaws in a boy like him, jealously made people say terrible things and Mark hoped that Donghyuck hadn't heard any of it.

Mark rushed to his lunch table, all the stress of the morning had made him hungry and all he wanted was his sandwich. Mark sat in front of Jeno and Renjun who were watching video game tutorials together. 

"Hey Mark!" Renjun gave him a smile that was way too caring for Renjun's face.

"How's it been?" Jeno asked. 

Mark groaned, "Can at least you two act normal?" 

Renjun dropped the smile, "Mark how are we supposed to act when you're just gonna be upset and mopey all day! I can't be an asshole to you if you're mopey!" 

Mark smiled his first smile since the mess started, "Thank you." 

"I'm starving." Mark took his sandwich that his mom packed for him everyday out of his backpack. Included with a little drink for him, today it was banana milk!

Mark was ready to take his first bite out of his sandwich when a pair of hands grabbed it out of his own. Mark was ready to cuss Na Jaemin out but when he turned around it was a boy in a hoody and a mask. He took his mask off and took a big bite out of Mark's sandwich, he handed it back to Mark and sat next to him in the booth.

"I'm sorry Mark." Donghyuck said whilst chewing his food.

"I usually don't eat lunch but I'm starving." Donghyuck moaned as he swallowed the sandwich. 

"That was perfect." 

Lee Donghyuck just bit his sandwich.

"You can have it." Mark set it on a napkin and scooted it in front of him. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I really wasn't hungry." Renjun snorted at the lie. 

"Sorry, for being rude. I'm Donghyuck." Donghyuck introduced himself to Renjun and Jeno. 

"We know." Renjun said with a straight face. Mark fought the urge to face palm, Renjun couldn't be fake even for Mark's sake.

"Oh....ok." Donghyuck took another bite of his sandwich and looked at Mark with wide eyes. 

"Sorry, I'm Jeno, he's Renjun." 

Donghyuck's hummed, "That name sounds very fami- OH! Did you write that thing about the aliens on the paper?" Renjun's eyes lit up at the mention of his work. 

"I did!" 

"Dude that was awesome. If China isn't hiding them it's definitely the u.s but they cover it up by releasing articles of ufo's landing in Russia." Donghyuck started not knowing he was gonna unleash the beast in Renjun.

"Right? The worst part is they try to blind the public by only reporting when hillbillies see something. Like c'mon, hillbillies have no credibility." Renjun scoffed, Donghyuck laughed. 

"Well, it was cool. I spent the last two periods in my car reading the paper." Donghyuck finished the last of Mark's sandwich. 

"I thought Jaemin would be here." Donghyuck stated but looked at Mark questioningly. Mark got a closer look at his face, his eyes were the teeniest bit puffier than usual, probably only visible to Mark but very much there. He'd been crying. Had Mark made him cry? 

"Uhm...usually he gets here at the end of lunch but you can wait with us!" Mark tried nicely. He had to find a way to comfort him, even if Mark hadn't been the reason he was crying it was unsettling that he was crying at all. 

"I have some banana milk if you want. It'll help wash down the sandwich." Mark took his milk out of his backpack and handed him the drink. 

"Mark, you're too kind and while I feel bad taking this away, I will chug this down." Donghyuck grinned deviously.

"No it's okay, I offered." Mark smiled as Donghyuck opened the milk hungrily. Jeno and Renjun started watching YouTube videos again, leaving the two to talk. Mark thought of a way to ask him if he was okay without actually asking. 

"Uhm.....how....are you?" Real smooth.

Donghyuck chuckled at how awkward Mark was, "If you're talking about waking up, going to school and realizing everyone's talking about you. I've been better." 

"I'm sorry." Mark apologized, his lack of people skills was really shining through at the moment. 

"Don't apologize. You had nothing to do with it." Oh how wrong he was. Donghyuck suddenly ducked behind Mark and Mark stiffened at the touch of Donghyuck's face on his back.

"Hide me!" Mark stood still and tried looking around not too obviously for who the boy was hiding from. 

"Lee Donghyuck!" The girl from earlier ran up to them with a phone in her hand.

"Oh god." Donghyuck sighed and sat up again. 

"Lee Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck! Could you please answer a few questions for me!" The girl bounced around excitedly.

"What is this? Paparazzi? We're in a school cafeteria for Christ's sake." Donghyuck groaned. 

"Donghyuck, how do you feel about your secret admirer everyone's been buzzing about." The girl shoved a wrapped lollipop in front of his mouth as a microphone. 

Mark watched his facial expression, trying to catch any reaction on Donghyuck's face at the question but the only thing he caught was annoyance.

"i FEEL like you're in my space." Donghyuck took the lollipop out of her hand, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth. 

"Do you think the author is your boyfriend playing a little trick on you." Mark watched as Donghyuck's face dropped the tiniest bit, there it was. 

Mark hadn't really thought about the whole Jungil side of it other than if he found out it was him, he'd be pummeled to death but if it received even a little reaction from Donghyuck in front of a camera, it couldn't be good. 

"Hey, maybe you could ask him later after he's done with his lunch." Mark intervened shyly, he couldn't have this girl making him more upset. 

She seemed like she was about to refute but was interrupted by Jaemin. 

"Chuu, how about we talk another time. I'll text you." Jaemin winked. Chuu's face grew a bright red and her phone almost fell out of her hands. 

"O-ok Jaemin!" She giggled awkwardly and fumbled away.

"Oh Jaemin!" Donghyuck fake sobbed. 

Jaemin sat next to him, squishing Donghyuck closer to Mark in the cramped booth. 

"Come here babe." Jaemin said softly. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Jaemin's torso and snuggled his head in to his chest.

"How's it been today?" Jaemin petted his head.

"Awful." Donghyuck whispered and it just about broke Mark's heart. 

He caused Donghyuck's day to be awful. It was his fault. 

"Do you want to to talk about it?" Jaemin asked softly, Mark saw Donghyuck's head shake a soft no. What could he do to make it less awful? 

Renjun looked at Mark with his soft eyes again like he knew exactly what Mark was thinking and Jeno gave Mark a small pity smile. 

Mark ignored them and tried to think but the lunch bell rang. Donghyuck whined in to Jaemin's chest but sat up and smiled, a forced smile.

"I think I'm gonna go home, today's been a shit show." 

"I'll come over after school and we can talk a little more." Jaemin patted the top of Donghyuck's head. 

"That'd be nice. Thank you."

"Thanks for the lunch Mark. And it was nice meeting y'all, Renjun and Jeno." Donghyuck stood up, waving and putting his mask back on to leave the cafeteria.

"I'm gonna head out too." Mark said as Donghyuck stepped out of the cafeteria. He started following him, not really sure why but he knew he'd be thinking it over and over again all night if he didn't try to make him feel better. 

Mark kept a safe distance as Donghyuck walked through the hallway to his car, he tried to build up the courage to talk to him but it seemed the further Donghyuck got, the more nervous he got. What if it seemed like he was following him? They were walking outside now and the sun was extra bright for a fall day, Mark squinted and followed Donghyuck through the parking lot, it was now or never.

Mark ran up to him quietly, a little too quietly because when he said, "Donghyuck" the boy jumped. He turned around to face Mark and there was a very obvious tear on his face. 

Donghyuck wiped it away, sniffled and tried to smile the obvious upsetness in his face, "Hey Mark, what's up." 

Mark froze. He didn't plan that far ahead and he didn't think he would be dealing with physical tears. 

".....you're crying." 

Donghyuck chuckled, "Yeah..... it happens to all of us at some point." 

They stared at each other for a minute until Mark realized he wasn't saying anything and his eyes shifted around, looking for the words he was supposed to say.

Donghyuck sniffled and his stance changed, he crossed his arms and waited awkwardly for something to happen. 

"Did you need something?" Donghyuck asked. 

"Uh...no." Donghyuck rose a brow and let out a small forced laugh. 

"Ok....this was a very stimulating conversation but I'm gonna go home. Thanks again for the lunch." 

Mark nodded but his heart was begging him to say something, anything. If his heart could allow him to actually say what he wanted to say at the right time, not hours later in the middle of night where he was at the brink of sleep and he had to rush to write it down. 

Donghyuck gave him a small wave and turned his back, he was walking away again. 

"Wait!" Mark jogged a little to catch up to him. 

Donghyuck turned again, out of politeness this time but Mark could see the eager for the conversation to be over in his face, Mark felt bad but he couldn't regret the moment. 

"Uhm...are you okay?" Mark decided to say. It was easy for him to write his feelings down, every emotion came in one instant and he got to slow it down by writing but when the moment truly mattered nothing came to him or everything came to him too quickly for him to comprehend.

Mark snapped out of his thoughts as a bigger sniffle came out of Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck was on the verge of sobbing. 

"Oh no......hey, hey, hey." Mark walked closer to him, not sure if it was the right moment for a hug. Donghyuck sniffled even louder and the moment he saw Donghyuck's familiar golden face, flooded with moles and tears his body lead him to action. 

Mark looked around, students were starting to fill the parking lot. Only some noticing the sobbing boy but Mark knew it would quickly grab people's attention. He grabbed the hem of Donghyuck's sleeve. 

"Hey, let's walk to your car together." Donghyuck took a huge inhale and nodded, only to start sobbing again. Mark pulled him towards his car and gently took the keys out of his hand, unlocking it and opening the driver's door so that Donghyuck could step in, he closed the door softly and ran to the passenger side, tripping over his feet, too scared to leave Donghyuck alone for too long. 

Mark slipped on to the passenger seat and watched as Donghyuck hysterically sobbed for 5 minutes before he calmed down enough to talk. 

"You really don't have to be a part of this." He sniffled, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. 

"No it's okay." Mark smiled. 

"Is this about the newspaper?" Mark decided to ask. 

Donghyuck laughed a little, he rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Kind of." 

"It's a sweet letter." Donghyuck opened the compartment in between the seats and took the newspaper out. 

"No ones ever talked about me that way." Mark watched as he read the paragraph again. 

"No one?" Mark accidentally thought out loud, he couldn't believe that was possible. Half of his thoughts were consisted of Donghyuck. 

"I mean I've always felt a connection with my past boyfriends and me and Jungil do love each other but..." 

Donghyuck seemed confused as to what he wanted to say, "I always feel like I love people more than they love me."

"And saying I love you to a person is always special but saying I love you and showing that you love someone is just so different." 

Mark nodded, not ever having an experience with what Donghyuck was talking about but understanding completely what he was saying. 

"And the only person that's ever described me with that much passion is this random person, who doesn't even actually know me." Donghyuck said and Mark couldn't lie, it hit his heart a little harder than it should. 

"I bet if they did know me, they'd take it back." Mark wanted to refute but Donghyuck was right. 

Mark didn't know Donghyuck, he didn't know what motivated him, he hadn't a clue what Donghyuck cried at night about in his room all by himself. Mark didn't know anything. 

"It's hard for a star to find another star, there's only one in our solar system." Mark stated, not sure if that was coming on too strong but he needed Donghyuck to know. 

Donghyuck laughed, "Are you calling me a star Mark? If anything I'm Pluto, barely a planet."

Mark nodded a strong no, "You're definitely a star, just be glad we live in a galaxy." 

Donghyuck's giggle was back and it filled up the car, he punched Mark softly on the arm, "Jesus christ, you're so cheesy but thanks." 

"Have you talked to Jungil about the situation?" Mark decided to ask, hoping it wouldn't resurface anything.

"Not yet but I know it won't be pretty. Hopefully he doesn't find this poor soul." Donghyuck shook the paper in his hand. 

Mark felt shivers down his spine at the thought of Jungil kicking his ass but it was something he'd have to worry about in the future. 

"Part of me wants to know who it is though." Donghyuck said. 

"Having the privilege of seeing you happy is enough." Donghyuck half quoted. 

"That's beautiful." Mark felt himself getting hotter and willed it to stop. 

"Anyway, you're really late to class." Donghyuck tsked, looking a little guilty. 

"I think I'll be fine if I skip one day." Mark reassured him, if anyone should feel guilty it was him. 

"Well if that's the case, we're going to Jamba Juice." Donghyuck took the keys from Mark's lap and started the car. 

"For watching me cry uncontrollably and skipping class for me, I will provide you with a smoothie." Donghyuck winked. 

"Maybe you should rant to me more often then." Mark joked but actually that sounded nice. 

"Oo Mark Lee has jokes up his sleeve." Donghyuck teased and backed out of the parking spot. 

Mark smiled, glad he decided to chase the boy down. 

✦✉︎✦

To Lee Donghyuck, 

I will make it my mission to get to know you, the bad parts, the good parts, the parts you hate. So that I can say I properly love you and so that you can say someone loves you for how and who you are unconditionally. 

\- Mark Lee

✦✉︎✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys...I made a tiktok...don’t hate me... follow me to see my hyuck edits @/renniepie  
> Also this took a lil long to get out but I turned 17 a couple days ago and was celebrating my bday 🤩 anyway....it’s almost hyuck’s bday and I wanna celebrate 🎉


	6. six

✦✉︎✦

It had been almost a week and people were slowly forgetting about the paper but one good thing came out of it, the club was getting entries like crazy. 

"These are terrible." Chenle said as he read through the entries, Mark nodded reading some of his own beside him. 

Ok, kind of good. People really didn't know how to write. A lot of them were their own love letters, a parody of Mark's. Some of them were just straight garbage poems. 

"This ones kinda good!" Jisung chirped, he stood up, paper in hand ready to recite. 

"I ain't got time for you fake ass hoes  
Talkin' all loud in them fake ass clothes  
Fake ass shoes match their fake ass gold  
I'm the realest bitch ever to you snake ass ho-" 

"Those are the lyrics to act up Jisung." Chenle laughed. 

"Oh." The boy sat down in disappointment and Chenle's dolphin laugh flooded the room. 

Mark sighed as he read through the 5th poem about taking a shit and decided he had enough for a day, especially for a Friday. 

"Ok guys, I'm gonna head out." Mark stood up, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

"Bye Markie!" Chenle waved. Mark waved back at the two, Jisung giving him threatening eyes. Well, as threatening as Jisung got. 

Mark walked out the school and started his way to Jeno's house, the boys were gonna have their weekly scary movie night, upon Renjun's request.

Mark put his playlist on and watched the sun set as he walked to his friends house. His phone rang and he looked down to see who it was. 

He smiled at the notification, two good things came out of the paper. 

hyuck☀️  
listening to old Cher loyd bops #i want you back 

Mark rose a brow, he said a lot of things Mark didn't understand but Mark liked to think that it would branch him out more. 

Mark  
Sorry? Who? 

hyuck☀️  
mark

hyuck☀️  
wtf 

hyuck☀️  
you have so many things to learn 

hyuck☀️  
*link* 

Mark listened to the song....it was questionable. Definitely not Mark's type of music but if Donghyuck liked it, he would learn to like it too. 

Mark  
It's not rlly like my other music 

Mark  
But if you like it, I'll put it on my playlist

hyuck☀️  
*face palm* 

hyuck☀️  
ur not supposed to like it Mark 

hyuck☀️  
it's something you like when ur like 10 

hyuck☀️  
and then enjoy it again when ur older and have actual boy problems 

Mark  
Ohhhhhh.....

Mark  
I'll still add it 

Mark  
are you having boy problems rn ? 

hyuck☀️  
am I even donghyuck if I'm not having boy problems 🤩🤩

Mark walked in to Jeno's house and greeted Jeno's mom, running in to the basement after. Renjun and Jeno were already playing Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. 

Mark  
what happened ? 

hyuck☀️  
we were supposed to have dinner tonight and he bailed 

hyuck☀️  
....for like the 10th time 

Mark  
I'm sorry :( 

hyuck☀️  
it's fine 

hyuck☀️  
i'll just spend my friday night on netflix with my pita chips 

Mark frowned. He wished he could punch Jungil in the face, he had the most beautiful boy in the world and he treated him like shit. Mark looked up at the two boys who hadn't noticed his presence yet. 

"JENO REVIVE ME YOU IDIOT." Renjun screeched. 

"IM TRYING. YOU'RE THE DUMBASS THAT DIED." 

Mark was hesitant about inviting Donghyuck there....with them. They were a little much but he couldn't let him be alone. Mark thought of Donghyuck sitting in his room, crying to some kdrama alone and decided that he would take his chances. 

Mark  
you can come hang out with us

Mark  
it's just me, jeno and renjun so it's kinda lame

Mark  
i can invite jaemin too! 

hyuck☀️  
that doesn't sound lame at all !!

hyuck☀️  
what's the address? i'll be there asap! 

Mark sent him Jeno's address and went to text Jaemin, hoping he was available. 

Mark  
wyd?

jaem  
just got back from the roughest booty call 

Mark  
this early? 

jaem  
yup

jaem  
i might be a little mentally unstable for the next couple of days but whatever 

jaem  
y? what's up? 

Mark  
wanna come over to jeno's house? donghyuck is coming over and i don't want him to be scared 

jaem  
wow

jaem  
only inviting me bc of hyuck 

jaem  
but duh 

jaem  
send the addy i'll be there 

Mark sent the address and looked up at the boys on the couch. They had shifted from being loud to extremely focused. 

Mark coughed and it made both boys jump, "Hey Mark, you can join the game when we die. Which is never." Renjun stated, only glancing at Mark for a second.

"I invited Jaemin and Donghyuck." 

Renjun paused the game, "I'm sorry. What did you say?" 

"I invited Jaemin and Donghyuck." Mark repeated himself. 

"Wait? Jaemin's gonna be here." Jeno asked, looking around frantically. He got up and started throwing shit around. 

"A warning would be nice next time Mark." Jeno started throwing away the ridiculous amounts of Red Bull the boys had piled up in the past week. 

Renjun groaned, "We were supposed to have scary movie night!" 

"And we can still do that with Jaemin and Donghyuck." Mark gave Renjun a thumbs up and Renjun sulked on the couch. Jeno ran up the stairs with a full trash bag.

"Why does he care so much." Renjun rolled his eyes and unpaused the game, letting Jeno's character die as he continued shooting. 

Mark rose a brow, why did Renjun care that he cared so much. Mark sat on the couch beside Renjun, watching as he angrily shot around. 

"So does this mean cuddly scary move time with Donghyuck?" Renjun asked. 

Mark hadn't thought about that, a date with his friends. Wait no. Donghyuck has a boyfriend. 

"No, that would be immoral." Mark nodded his head.

"Isn't his boyfriend a douche?" Renjun questioned. Mark twiddled with his fingers, he was but was that a proper excuse to try something? 

hyuck☀️  
im outside

Mark got up and jogged up the stairs, bumping in to Jeno who was running down the stairs. Mark got to the front door and opened it to see a smiling Hyuck. 

Donghyuck suddenly jumped in to Mark's arms, hugging him tightly, Mark stiffened but the hug was over before Donghyuck could notice, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

"It's no problem." 

Donghyuck separated from the hug and greeted Jeno's mom in the kitchen, "Thank you for having me over, I'm Donghyuck!" 

He shook Jeno's moms hand and she smiled at him in surprise, "The basements just downstairs, I'm gonna wait out here for Jaemin, he should be here in a bit." 

"Sweet!" Donghyuck skipped towards the stairs and Mark watched as his hair bounced with every skip. 

"Mark...." he turned to see Jeno's mom in the kitchen, staring at Mark with suggestive eyes. 

Mark rose both his eyebrows in confusion, "He's cute, I like him."

Mark's face flushed, "Yea....me too."

Jeno's mom giggled, "Invite him more often then." 

Mark nodded quickly and opened the door the second Jaemin knocked on it. 

"Were you that excited for me to show up." Jaemin walked in and greeted Jeno's mom. 

"You must be the beautiful woman that birthed the hunk of handsome, Lee Jeno." Jaemin left a kiss on her hand and she giggled. 

"It's nice to meet you." 

"Sorry, that's all the people we're having over, I promise." Mark chuckled awkwardly. 

"That's okay, have fun boys." Mark grabbed Jaemin's wrist and pulled him downstairs. 

"Is he here?" Jaemin asked, Mark nodded.

"He just got here, I don't want to leave him with Renjun for too long." They got downstairs where Donghyuck was already playing mortal kombat with Renjun. 

"No way." Jeno gasped as Donghyuck killed Raiden using Mileena. 

"How?" Renjun asked in half annoyance and half curiosity at his loss. 

"Me and Jungil play all the time." Donghyuck shrugged. 

"What? We play literally every day!" Renjun shouted in surprise.

"What can I say. I'm an ace." Donghyuck flipped his imaginary hair. 

"Hello boys!" Jaemin ran to sit on top of Donghyuck and gave him a big hug. 

Renjun squinted at Mark, Mark smiled, knowing Renjun would have to get used to the boy's presence. 

Jaemin squeezed in to the couch between Jeno and Donghyuck, Mark squeezing at the end of the couch beside Renjun. 

"I thought you had a dinner date today?" Jaemin asked. 

"Jungil bailed, said something about having to visit his grandma." Donghyuck shrugged. 

"I'll punch him." Jaemin put his fist up, Donghyuck laughed and forced it down. Mark felt giddy that Donghyuck had told Mark about Jungil before Jaemin. 

"It's fine! Mark invited me to hang out with y'all. This basement is sick." Donghyuck looked around. 

"Thanks, it's kind of messy, my brother always leaves shit down here." Jeno smiled shyly. 

"What do y'all do down here." Jaemin asked, standing up and poking his nose around.

"Mostly game." Jeno shrugged.

"Jeno also makes things." Renjun gloated, if you took the time to look around, you could see little contraptions that Jeno had worked on. He made his own Xbox controller, it was janky but if they needed an extra one it came in handy. He also had little devices that would perform random tasks, such as a piece of thread that went from the mini fridge to the couch that was attached to lever, to close and open the fridge. 

"Jeno's so sexy with his engineering skills." Jaemin winked. 

Donghyuck laughed and Renjun was not amused. 

"Oh... thanks." Jeno blushed. 

"Jeno, you should take us on a basement tour." Donghyuck started snooping around.

"Oooo, that's a good idea Hyuck." Jaemin followed Donghyuck around the basement. 

Renjun stood up and squinted his eyes at Mark, Mark just shrugged. 

"Uh.. there's not much to see." Jeno watched as they messed with stuff. 

Jeno's basement was a man cave for Jeno's dad before his parents got a divorce. When he moved, Jeno and his older brother got full reign of it. It had a bar to the right of the entrance but they kept snacks on shelves....... and Jaehyun would keep beer in the cabinets, out of sight of their mom. 

They had multiple bean bags thrown around the room and two couches, the one in front of the tv and the other one by the bar. Jeno refused to sit on it, something about Jaehyun and his boyfriend claiming it. 

"Nice pot stash." Jaemin opened a container on a shelf that not even Mark had known about. 

"Yeah, it's my brother's." 

"Your brother sounds hot." Donghyuck said, looking at the album posters over the cursed couch. You could see both Jaehyun and Jeno's personalities in the room. 

"Oo nice speaker." Donghyuck turned it on. 

"What's it called?" He asked, taking out his phone. 

"What if we took a lil bit of your brothers alcohol and had a dance party." Jaemin rose his eyebrows in agreement with the idea. 

"I mean..... he'll beat my ass later but I don't see why not." Jeno shrugged. 

Renjun shoved Mark slightly with his elbow in disagreement. Mark took this as a win though because at least Renjun wasn't openly being dramatic, he was staying quiet for Mark's sake. 

A few minutes later they were sitting in a circle, drinking one of Jaehyun's 12 packs with Donghyuck's music playing in the background. 

"Ok, let's get to know each other guys." Donghyuck held his cup in the air and took a swig. 

"Let's talk about our hobbies." Jaemin brought up randomly. 

"We all know each other's hobbies." Mark opened his can, the sizzle satisfying his ears. 

"I don't know about y'all but I would like to hear more about Mark's writing." Jaemin looked around the circle searching for everyone's face of agreement. Renjun snorted, chugging half of his can. 

"That does sound interesting!" Donghyuck smiled at him. 

Mark blinked, "It's really not anything good." 

"Don't be shy Mark, this is a safe circle." Jeno pushed. Mark glared at him and Jaemin laughed and gave Jeno a small high five. 

"Maybe if you sing to us first, I'll get more comfortable with talking." Mark smiled sweetly at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck blushed, "Mark, you are despicable." 

"Why are you so shy about it?" Mark wondered, he was so confident about everything else.

"Look Mark, I'll sing when I get a little drunker and then you have to tell us about your writing." Donghyuck winked, ignoring the question. 

"So Renjun, you like aliens." Donghyuck changed the subject. 

"Yeah, I like reading up on the interdimensional hypothesis." Renjun said, opening his second can, when did he finish his first one? 

"He's downplaying it a lot. It's an obsession." Jeno snorted. 

"It's not an obsession, it's an interest." Renjun corrected him. 

"What kind of aliens do you believe in?" Jaemin smiled, his million dollar smile.

"Extraterrestrials." Renjun corrected. 

"It's not just aliens. Interdimensional refers to different realities existing alongside our own, like dimensions. It explains a lot of irregularities, like ghosts, ufo sightings." Jaemin let out a small laugh.

"How does that work?"

"Don't ask unless you're ready to sit and listen for three hours." Renjun dismissed his question.

"You should follow him on his twitter, he has a huge following." Jeno bragged for him. 

"Aw, Renjun's so cute and nerdy." Jaemin coo'd. 

"Jaemin, I will punch you straight in the face." The group laughed at Renjun's completely serious reaction. 

A couple of drinks later and Donghyuck was up and dancing. Renjun was definitely the drunkest out of the group despite his dislike of the idea in the first place. 

"Ooo I have the perfect song for the occasion." Donghyuck took his phone and put on a familiar song. The one he sent him earlier. 

Donghyuck stretched out a hand for Mark to take, Mark grabbed his hand and stood up with him. 

"Mark you should know all the lyrics by now. I expect you to shout them with me." Donghyuck giggled. 

"I've only heard it once today tho." Mark furrowed his eyebrows. 

Donghyuck ignored him and took his hand to dance around. 

"Hey! boy you never had much game." Donghyuck started, holding his beer can to his mouth as a microphone. 

"Thought I needed to upgrade, so I went and walked away way way." 

"Now I SeE You've bEen haNginG oUt wiTh tHat oTher gIRl in TowN." Renjun sang along, dancing along wildly, or more like falling over. 

Jeno laughed on the floor as Renjun sang along with Donghyuck, Mark smiled at him, drunk Renjun was the complete opposite of sober Renjun.

"How do you know this song?" Mark asked confused. 

"I was 10 years old at one point Mark, duh." Renjun scoffed, apparently Mark was living under a rock. 

Donghyuck took Mark's hand and spinned him around, forcing him to move with him. Mark tried to follow along but Donghyuck kept giggling at how awkward he was. 

Jaemin had also stood up and was dancing around with Renjun, helping him not fall over. 

"Remember all the things that you and I did first!" Jaemin joined, holding Renjun by the waist, one hand in his.

"AND NOW YOU'RE DOING THEM WITH HER!" Renjun basically screamed. 

"You got me, got me like this!" Donghyuck laughed and traded places with Jaemin. Watching Donghyuck and Renjun dance together was strange but it was weirdly comforting. Donghyuck fit in with them perfectly. 

"What's with that face Mark." Jaemin took Mark's hands and forced him to move his stiff body. 

"What? I'm not making a face." Mark had to watch his expressions. 

"Sure you aren't." Jaemin smiled like he knew something and ditched Mark to dance with Jeno. Mark sat back down to watch the weird pairings he had made. Jeno had a small blush on his face but he seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Donghyuck was suddenly in front of him, dancing jokingly sultry but it still gave Mark goosebumps, "Boy you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a shii, no one else can have ya."

Mark couldn't look him in the eye and it fueled Donghyuck even more, he lifted Mark's chin with his pointer finger and winked. 

"I want you back, I want you back, want want you want you back!" 

"I want you baAaAaAaaack..." Donghyuck hit the last high note of the song, curling forward to make it more dramatic. He could tell his voice was capable of a lot more from that one belt but Mark was satisfied with that and hopefully they could just skip over looking at Mark's writing. 

"Do I sound like a helicopter, brrrrrrrr." Renjun ended the song with a terrible imitation of her accent. 

Mark clapped at their performance, "That was great guys." 

"We should form a band." Jaemin sat next to Mark, taking another beer. They had stole Jaehyun's second pack, Jeno was definitely going to get in trouble for it. 

"Neo Culture Technology." Everyone raised their eyebrow at the random name that Renjun had spit out.

"That's a terrible name for a band." Donghyuck shook his head and the rest of the group agreed with him.

"Are we still doing scary movie night?" Jeno asked. 

"Yes! We never skip scary movie night." Renjun said excitedly, even though he gets scared shitless every time. 

"Is this some kind of ritual we're joining." Donghyuck asked. 

"Yeah, we watch shitty horror movies every weekend and Renjun pisses himself." Jeno explained, dodging a pillow that Renjun threw from the couch. 

"Shut up, you're the one that cuddles up to me every time." Renjun sticks his tongue out. 

"That's only because I try to comfort you, cry baby." Jeno blushed slightly. From all the times they've had scary movie night, Mark hadn't noticed the cuddling. Maybe he should start paying more attention to his surroundings. 

"Well.......this is some awkward sexual tension. Let's pick out a movie then!" Donghyuck dropped himself on the couch. 

Renjun scoffed but sat in the middle of the couch next to Donghyuck, snatching the remote from his hand. 

Mark opened the chest that Jeno kept all his blankets in and took a couple out, throwing them on the couch. They were all comfortable already, Jaemin sitting on the edge of the couch next to Jeno, Renjun and Donghyuck being in the middle. 

"Turn the lights off!" Renjun ordered Mark around, Mark rolled his eyes but did as he was told. 

Donghyuck tapped the spot next to him, Mark squeezed himself in, the couch was definitely not made for five people but they made it work. Donghyuck fixed the blanket to cover Mark. Mark couldn't help but over focus on the fact that they shared their own cover. 

Mark's thigh was pressed up right next to Donghyuck's, he had never even imagined he would be that close to the boy. Mark didn't mean to be creepy but he could smell Donghyuck's shampoo from where he was sitting, it was a little citrus like but not too strong, he could only smell it because of their proximity. 

They watched Renjun try to put something on the tv but his hands kept slipping up and pressing random things. Jeno sighed and snatched the remote from his hands. 

They put on a shitty horror movie since they've watched all the good ones too many times before. 

Mark could feel his stiffness being that close to Donghyuck, ten minutes in to the movie Mark could feel Renjun's flinches. Donghyuck laid his head on Mark's shoulder and Mark tried his best to relax. 

"Sorry, are you uncomfortable?" Donghyuck whispered, lifting his head. 

"No it's okay, let me just..." Mark slumped himself in to the couch a little more so he was more on level with Donghyuck's head. Donghyuck laid his head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him just a little bit but it still made Mark nervous and he tried his hardest not to let it show. 

Mark looked over at the other three and Renjun was clinging to Jeno's arm and Jaemin was calmly laying on his shoulder. It did feel like a double date except that Donghyuck still definitely had a boyfriend and he could never imagine Renjun dating Jeno or Jaemin, that was just absurd. 

"She's gonna get jumped, I swear to god." Renjun mumbled, completely entranced with the screen. 

"I mean, Mr. mass murderer over here is kinda hot. I wouldn't mind being jumped by him." Donghyuck giggled, Mark could feel his laugh in his chest and his hair grazed his face, the citrus smell flowing in to his nose. 

"He can jump my bones any day." Jaemin said and they both bursted out in laughter, Mark and Jeno giggled along with them. 

"You're ruining the movie!" Renjun slapped Donghyuck in the stomach. 

"Ouchie. Renjun stop being a bad boy." 

Renjun put his arm up, threatening to hit him again. 

Mark silently laughed at them, Donghyuck was fitting in so well. Mark leaned in to Donghyuck a little more, his hair under his nose and their arms resting comfortably next to each other, it was a dream. 

✦✉︎✦

"That was stupid." Donghyuck yawned as the credits started rolling. 

Renjun was still clinging on to Jeno at the end, even tighter than before, "Are your doors locked?" 

"Yes, we go through this everytime jun." Jeno sighed, trying to pry Renjun away so he could stand. He finally got him off and went to turn the lights on. 

"It's okay Renjun, I'll protect you from the serial killers." Jaemin went to hug Renjun but Renjun pushed him away. 

"It's already 2 am." Mark said, checking his phone, the tipsy gone. 

Jeno was setting up blankets on the floor in front of the couch to sleep on, layering them so the floor wouldn't be as hard. He threw pillows on the ground and it looked so comfy, Mark just wanted to sleep already. 

"It looks like only three of us could sleep on here comfortably." Jaemin said with a small smirk, looking at Jeno's set up. Renjun had already rolled up in the blanket and Jaemin went to lay next to him. 

"Uhm yea...." Jeno looked around trying to find a solution to the problem. 

"Jeno, you have a room right?" Jaemin asked mischievously. 

Jeno nodded, "Yeah, you and Don-"

"Mark and Hyuck could sleep in your bed right? I feel pretty comfy here, cuddling up next to Renjun." Jaemin looked at Jeno, leading him along. Jaemin could use a punch in the face. 

"Ohhhh..... yeah. Y'all could sleep upstairs." 

Renjun grimaced at Jaemin and Mark made eye contact with Renjun, Mark begged with his eyes that he would say something but Renjun just looked back at Jaemin's mischievous grin and sighed. 

"Yup, it would be such a shame if I couldn't cuddle with THE Na Jaemin." Renjun said sarcastically. 

Mark looked at Donghyuck for a reaction but he just stared tiredly at them, "I'm fine with whatever." 

"So it's settled. Mark and Hyuck can sleep upstairs." Jaemin laid down and tried to cuddle up with Renjun, Renjun pushing his face away. 

"K. Let's go Mark. I'm tired af." Mark nodded, wondering what 'auf' meant and nervous that he would be sharing a bed with THE Lee Donghyuck. The cuddling was nothing compared to that. 

Jeno got under the covers and waved at them, "Good night." 

Mark flipped them all off as Donghyuck walked in front of him out of the basement. Jaemin winked and made crude hand gestures. Renjun mouthed a good luck and laid back down. 

Mark led Donghyuck to the room, trying to calm his nerves. Mark opened the door to Jeno's room, turning the lights on. 

Donghyuck jumped face first on the bed, digging his face in to Jeno's pillow. Mark wondered how he was so comfortable with the situation, Mark must be really deep in the friendzone. 

Mark gingerly lifted the covers and laid under them, any sleepiness he'd been feeling completely gone at the thought of Donghyuck sleeping only inches away from him.

Donghyuck stood up and opened one of Jeno's drawers, rummaging through it until he pulled a pair of shorts out. He started unbuttoning his jeans and Mark had to look away as he changed. 

"Jeno wouldn't mind right?" Donghyuck asked as he turned the lights back off and climbed back on the bed. 

"Uh..no, I don't think so." Mark said, trying his hardest not to look at Donghyuck's golden legs, through the moonlight. 

Donghyuck got under the covers and brought the blanket all the way up to his chin. He yawned and smiled at Mark. 

"Thanks again for inviting me, y'all are really fun." 

Mark chuckled awkwardly, "I think you made it more fun. Usually we just game all day." 

"That sounds awesome. Me and Jungil do that a lot, it's kind of all we do other than, you know.." Donghyuck rose his eyebrows suggestively. Mark nodded in understanding, trying to not let that image seep in to his head.

"Sorry again about your date." Mark said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Donghyuck said nonchalantly, Mark wondered why Donghyuck put up with it. He could have anyone and yet he chose to put up with that asshole and it made Mark unreasonably angry. It was Donghyuck's choice, he shouldn't be mad. If Donghyuck could put up with it so could Mark. 

"You're too.... nice.... to have to deal with that." Mark tried and mentally slapped himself. He really had a way with words. 

Donghyuck laughed, "Nice? Thanks for the compliment Mark." 

Mark squirmed a little, the bedsheets rustling with him, "I mean... you're too.... good for him." 

Donghyuck stayed silent and Mark panicked, had he messed something up. 

"I just mean like you're super out of his league, you're pretty and talented at everything and you're personality is so unique and yo-"

"Oh my god Mark. You're actually making me blush." Donghyuck giggled, putting his hands up to his face. Mark couldn't see his face but imagining Donghyuck blush because of him was thrilling in it's own way.

"I'm glad you enjoy me Mark. You have no idea how refreshing your friend group is, I hope this isn't a one time thing." Donghyuck said shyly, it caught Mark really off guard every time Donghyuck acted timid. 

"You can come over anytime. Jeno and Renjun won't mind." Mark smiled and Donghyuck yawned one more time. 

"Thanks Mark. I wish we could talk for longer but I'm about to pass out." He cuddled up in to the blanket and closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight Hyuck." The nickname slipped out of Mark's mouth before he could catch it but Donghyuck just responded with a hum. 

"Night." Donghyuck fell asleep pretty quickly after that and Mark's head was racing too fast to join him in his slumber. 

Donghyuck liked hanging out with him. He could just be saying that but Mark had hope for the future, not to much hope of course. Donghyuck still had a boyfriend, he was still really way out of his league. Donghyuck does seem to like boys that are under his league though..... wait that was mean. 

But everyone was out of Donghyuck's league so it's okay to think.

He looked over at Donghyuck, who was sleeping facing Mark. He could see the soft outline of his nose and his mouth was hanging open. Mark fell asleep to the sound of Donghyuck's quiet breaths.

✦✉︎✦

To Lee Donghyuck,

I can feel this is the start of something new but the feeling of having no idea what direction this is going to is a little terrifying. Will trying to make you happier somehow destroy me in the process. Right now it seems a little to good to be true, how easy you are to talk to, how easy you fit in every where, how easy you are to be physically close to. I wouldn't mind waking up next to you again but I didn't walk in to this expecting to walk out with you in my arms.

\- Mark Lee

✦✉︎✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even cappin when I say I’m almost don’t with the next chapter. A NCT comeback always inspires me to write 
> 
> my socials: 
> 
> twt & wattpad: renniepie_  
> tiktok: renniepie 
> 
> I should figure out how tf ppl link shit on to here but I’m lazy


	7. seven

✦✉︎✦

Lee Donghyuck. Mark Lee was even more obsessed. 

In the morning he sent a good morning text, every morning, like the simp he was (according to Jaemin).

Every night a good night text, after a good two hours of talking. And then he would make little playlists that reminded Mark of him, that he would never actually show to him but he listened to them as he fell asleep. 

In the hallways when he passed by him, Donghyuck wrapped around Jungil's arm would wink at him and Mark would just smile. 

All good things, Mark thought at first. But his letters were getting more intense. 

And Mark was never one to not overthink. He was digging himself in to a deeper hole. 

It was fine, Mark thought. Because being able to talk to Donghyuck everyday was enough to keep him happy but when he would see him it wasn't enough. 

Lee Donghyuck in english class, laughing when someone said something stupid to disrupt the class. Lee Donghyuck when he stuffed his mouth with Mark's lunch. Lee Donghyuck as he sang under his breath when he thought no one was listening. Mark was listening. 

"Mark Lee. You're like ..... really in love." Jaemin snorted, as Mark watched Donghyuck scribble something down on a piece of paper. 

"What? What gives that away?" Mark asked worriedly, was he really being that obvious. 

"Anyone with eyes can see it." Jaemin laughed at Mark's concern. 

"Don't worry tho. Hyuck is as oblivious as they come." Mark felt something hit his head and turned back to the front of the class where Donghyuck sat. Donghyuck pointed to something on the floor and Mark looked down to see a crumpled up piece of paper. 

Mark picked it up and unfolded it. 

Jeno's after school? 

Mark looked back up at him and nodded a quick yes and Donghyuck gave him a thumbs up and turned back around. 

"Ooo Jeno's afterschool. I'm inviting myself." Jaemin said, peering over at the note. 

To make it all worse, Donghyuck liked his friends and his friends liked him. He would randomly talk about conspiracies with Renjun and crash in to the engineering room to bother Jeno. It was all too perfect for Mark. 

"And the love story begins." Jaemin took the paper and flipped it to the blank side, he scribbled something down. Mark looked over to see what he was writing. 

Mark said your hair looks cute today 

Mark's eyes widened in shock as Jaemin crumpled up the paper, he tried to grab the paper out of his hands but Jaemin held him back with one arm. He threw the paper across the room, hitting Donghyuck on top of the head. 

Donghyuck picked it up and skimmed it, he pretended to blush and mouthed a thank you, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

He scribbled something down and threw it back. 

tell mark i said he looks really hot in his reading glasses

Mark felt his face grow hot and Donghyuck giggled at his reaction. Jaemin patted Mark on the back and whispered something about hot nerds. 

"Lee Donghyuck, if you keep disrupting my class, I'll give you your third detention this month." Jaemin laughed out loud. 

"You too Na Jaemin." 

✦✉︎✦

"I totally forgot I had writing club today." Mark explained to Donghyuck as they walked the hallways to his car. Mark forgot he had priorities that weren't Lee Donghyuck's distracting presence. 

"How long does it last?" Donghyuck asked with a small concerned frown on his face. 

"An hour and a half but that's usually because I stay a little longer. I could just be there for an hour and dip." Mark was already giving things up for a boy that wasn't his. At least he was self aware but what good does self awareness do if you let your self discipline slip. 

"Don't do that for me. Couldn't I just tag along?" Donghyuck asked. It felt a little weird, letting Donghyuck in to that part of his life. Well.... physical Donghyuck in to that part of his life, Mark had already introduced Donghyuck in to many of his poems. 

"Yeah, anyone can join." Donghyuck smiled widely. 

"Awesome." 

When they walked in to the room everyone was already hard at work, they were getting ready for that month's paper. It would be hard to top their popularity from the first month but it was going to be great none the less. 

"Mark, you're late. You better have two entries by the end of this month to make up for it." Namjoon scolded him from across the room.

"Got it boss." 

Mark tried leading Donghyuck through the room to find a quieter spot in the room. Mark led them to the hang out couches in the corner of the room by the windows, it was still busy but now they weren't in anyones way.

"Wow, it's busy in here." Donghyuck's eyes sparkled with interest, observing the room. 

"Yeah, sometimes it's a lot but I just listen to music to tune it out." Mark said, taking his laptop out of his backpack and putting it on the low coffee table in front of him. 

"What music do you listen to?" Donghyuck asked as Mark unraveled his tangled earbuds from being deep inside his pocket the entire day. 

"I have way too many playlists. I don't know if there's an exact genre of music I listen to." Mark said, suddenly being shy about his music taste. 

"How about you pick out a song for me then." Donghyuck grinned and Mark laughed shyly. 

"Uhm...okay. Give me a second." Donghyuck took one of his earbuds and put it in his left ear, scooting closer to him so that the wires weren't so far apart. Mark took the other earbud and tried to ignore their thighs touching, he should be used to it by now. 

Mark scrolled through his Donghyuck playlist and picked out one of the songs. Maybe it was a little too straight forward but Mark had decided it was now his. 

"I really like this song." Mark started it. 

'Elope with me miss private and we'll sail around the world'

'I will be your Ferdinand and you my wayward girl' 

Donghyuck faked playing a guitar through the song, swaying his head with it. Mark watched his reaction and couldn't help but smile. 

'I love you, I've a drowning grip on your adoring face'

'I love you, my responsibility has found a place' 

'Beside you and strong warnings in the guise of gentle words' 

Mark opened his laptop and began scrolling through a google doc of all the topics the newspaper was trying to cover. 

'Elope with me, miss private, and we'll drink ourselves awake '

'We'll taste the coffee houses and award certificates'

'We'll comment on the decor and we'll help the passerby' 

'And at dusk when work is over we'll continue the debate'

'In a borrowed bedroom virginal and spare' 

"Piazza, New York Catcher. You chose a really cute song for me Mark. I'll have to think about a good one for you, I don't think Want You Back is the vibe we're going for." Donghyuck tsked, scrolling through his phone. 

Mark chuckled, "I'll like any song you recommend." 

They sat there as Mark looked over prompts and listened to the rest of Belle & Sebastian's discography.

"I'm not sure what I should write about." Mark sighed, going through all the sections of the paper. 

Donghyuck peeked at Mark's laptop and stopped on the woman leaders club prompts, "What's this?" 

"It's a segment that the woman's leaders club is doing. It's feminist short stories." Donghyuck nodded. 

"Why don't you do this one?" Donghyuck pitched in. 

"Well.... I'm not a woman, I wouldn't know what to write." Mark shrugged. 

"What was that song we were just listening to." Donghyuck picked up Mark's phone and skipped through the artists songs.

"This one." Expectations. Mark listened a little closer to the song and understood what Donghyuck was saying. 

The song was about a girl who had to deal with all the mundane people in her life and live up to their expectations. Her obsession with art made everyone think she was weird in her conservative school but the boys would still harass her, until she finally meets another fellow social reject. 

"Yeah, I could do that." Mark began typing, putting the song in the beginning of the story. 

"You're welcome." Donghyuck winked. 

Before they knew it an hour had passed and Donghyuck had read what Mark had so far. He was excited to see how it would end. 

"MARK LEE! When did you get here!" Chenle suddenly ran towards them, Jisung following behind. 

They sat on the couch in front of them and Chenle gasped when he saw Donghyuck next to him, "It's him. It's the famous Lee Donghyuck." 

Mark groaned internally, was Chenle going to expose him twice. 

"Oh, hi. Didn't realize I was so popular." Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. 

Both of the boys in front of him were observing Donghyuck way too noticeably. Chenle's eyes wandered to where their thighs met and whispered something in to Jisung's ear. Jisung nodded in agreement. 

"Is it just me or is this interaction weird." Donghyuck muttered quietly enough for only Mark to hear. 

"It's cause they're freshman." Donghyuck oh'd in understanding. 

"So what are y'all writing about?" Donghyuck decided to change the subject. 

"We're writing on the feminism prompt." Chenle smiled.

"Really? Mark is too! What are y'all writing about?" 

"We're writing about this Puerto Rican author, Julia Burgos. It's an analysis slash motivational article. She basically wrote this one poem where she splits up her outward personality and how she actually sees herself deep inside. It's really sad actually how woman had to go through that, even if you were successful, you still had to succumb to the opinions of other people that were nowhere near as amazing as you." Chenle frowned and Jisung rubbed his back softly to comfort him. 

"Wow, that's really cool." Donghyuck looked impressed. Mark wasn't really sure what was up with Chenle, he couldn't tell how many thoughts he had running around his head.

"Anyways, we'll let you two be. See you later Markie." Chenle skipped away. 

"Bye Mark." Jisung muttered and shyly walked away. That was the first time Jisung had greeted him. 

✦✉︎✦

"That was fun. Maybe I should join you more often and start writing my own things." Donghyuck said as they walked out of the room towards the parking lot.

"You're always welcomed to." That would be really nice if he actually did, he'd have an excuse to hang out with him everyday. 

"So we're heading to Jeno's?" Donghyuck clicked his seatbelt on and Mark nodded, buckling up. 

Donghyuck checked his phone while starting the engine and let out a surprised gasp, "Oh my god, this is bad." 

"What happened?" Mark asked worriedly. 

"I was supposed to be at Jungil's game thirty minutes ago." Donghyuck sent a text, with a 'yikes' expression on his face.

"Fuck, I really fucked up." Donghyuck threw his phone in the back seat and put the car in drive. 

"You don't mind taking a little detour right." Donghyuck asked but sped through the parking lot. 

"Where are we going?" Mark asked, as Donghyuck took a sharp left turn. 

"We're going to whichever school he's playing. Text Jaemin and tell him to bring everyone along." Mark nodded and did as the boy said . 

They got there in under 10 minutes with Donghyuck's terrifying driving. Mark was a little car sick but he decided not to say anything about it as Donghyuck ran up to the bleachers. They sat in the front row and Donghyuck waved at Jungwoo from the field. 

Jungwoo ran towards them from the field where he was benched, "I can't believe you forgot."

"I didn't forget..... there was just a lot of traffic." Donghyuck gave him a wide grin. 

Jungwoo cackled, "Sure, let me know how that excuse works for you."

Mark watched as Jungil kicked the ball all the way to the other side of the field. Mark wouldn't lie he was talented, you could tell his level of skill was far beyond his teammates, when he ran it was a tempo faster than everyone else, his kicks a little stronger. And he was hot, if he wasn't such an asshole and if Mark wasn't so gay for Donghyuck he would be able to see the attraction. 

Jungil scored a goal and everyone cheered, Donghyuck clapping along with the rest of the crowd. 

"I guess watching hot soccer boys is fun too." Jaemin came up to them with Renjun and Jeno following behind. Jaemin sat next to Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun sat on the bleachers behind them. 

"This is lame and cold." Renjun had an oversized hoodie on, probably Jeno's, his hoodie on and the strings pulled. His glasses were on the bridge of his slightly pink nose. 

"You're the only one that thinks it's cold." Jeno laughed, the rest of the boys were wearing t-shirts, it couldn't have been less than 65 degrees. 

"Whatever." Renjun sniffled. 

"Sorry about the change of plans." Donghyuck apologized, it's not like they were going to do anything different anyway. 

"So what happened? You got so caught up hanging out with mr. dreamy Mark Lee over here, you forgot about your boyfriend's first game of the year." Jaemin smiled mischievously. 

Mark laughed awkwardly, how did Jaemin manage to always make him uncomfortable. 

Donghyuck tsked, "Look..... that is exactly what happened but that is not what Jungil will hear so help me find an excuse." 

Mark's eyes widened in surprise, "Sorry, I didn't know. We could've left earlier." 

"It's fine Mark, it's not your fault I'm a shit boyfriend." Donghyuck played with his fingers and it made Mark feel a little guilty but Jungil didn't deserve for Donghyuck to show up at all. 

"Now help me." Donghyuck whined, pulling on Jaemin's arm. 

"Tell him that your mom had a mini stroke. Easy." Jaemin shrugged. 

"What? If you're mom had a stroke you wouldn't show up at all." Renjun rolled his eyes. 

"Jaemin, be serious. I know you're always lying your way out of shit." It's true. Mark had seen Jaemin lie to plenty of people. They always backfired though, Mark had also seen Jaemin been slapped too many times to be considered normal. 

"Tell him that your car had a flat tire and you had to pull over on the side of the road and wait for someone to show up. Say it was Mark since you showed up with him." Jeno pitched in the idea. 

"That's a good one." Donghyuck pointed at Jeno, appreciating his genius. 

"That was a little too good." Renjun rose an eyebrow. 

"Being in a relationship is exhausting. Just watching your relationship play out makes me tired." Jaemin sighed. 

"Being in a relationship is all about ups and downs. So shut up Jaemin." Donghyuck hit him on the side of the arm. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, "Sure it is." 

Donghyuck squinted at him, "Mark defend me." 

Mark jumped at the random mention of him, "Uhmm... I guess that's true, if there's more ups than downs." 

"Which there isn't. Wasn't it just last week that he bailed on you for the nth time." Jaemin scoffed, "And now you completely forget about something that's important to him." 

Donghyuck didn't say anything, Mark had never heard Jaemin be so sensible and up front. Everything he was saying was true but Mark would never say it out loud to him. 

The whistle rang signifying half time, Donghyuck stood up, "Oh would you look at that, it's half time." 

They watched the boys run back to the benches to get water, Donghyuck went up to the fence and waved at Jungil. Jungil returned it, barely acknowledging him.

Donghyuck sat back down and pursed his lips, "He's mad." 

They sat through the rest of the game, Jeno had gotten snacks and Renjun had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Jaemin was texting people the entire game and Donghyuck watched the field with bored eyes. 

When the game ended, the teams lined up and high fived each other. Donghyuck got up and jogged his way to the field. Jaemin put his phone away and stood up to lean on the fence. 

"Let's see how this plays out." 

Donghyuck reached him on the field while the team patted each other on the back. Jungil stood with a towel draped over his shoulder and a water bottle in his hand. 

Mark watched as Donghyuck moved his hands while speaking, probably trying to explain what happened. Jungil stood there, listening. 

"We should go." Jeno said, waking Renjun up. People were starting to leave the stands. 

Jaemin led the way to the end of the bleachers, the whole team was still on the field, waiting for their captain to join them on the bus ride back. 

"Honestly Donghyuck, just say you forgot and go." They finally got close enough to hear, not completely on the field but close enough. 

"It was an honest mistake. I just lost track of time." Donghyuck explained. 

"Right. If you were only running late, why did Jungwoo have to remind you to come." Donghyuck looked at Jungwoo who was standing with the rest of the team, surprised at the mention of his name. 'Sorry' he mouthed. 

"At this point I'm not even surprised. You don't care at all." Donghyuck opened his mouth in surprise. 

Jaemin hummed, "Yeah, this is gonna be bad." 

"Are you accusing ME of not caring?" Donghyuck's voice rose suddenly. Seeing Donghyuck mad was going to be interesting, he was always so playful.

"I've put everything in to this relationship! YOU'RE the one that bails anytime I want to do anything with you that isn't sex!" Donghyuck yelled. 

"OH PLEASE! I was fine WAITING for you to finally put out, this isn't about you! Stop trying to change the subject!" 

Donghyuck looked at him, surprise written all over his face, "Ok fine. I suck, I forgot about your game. What did you expect when the only attention you give me is when I come over. Am I your boyfriend or am I a booty call." 

"ATTENTION? WHERE have you been all week?" 

"YOU'RE the one who's stopped eating lunch with me completely. Every time I try to go look for you, you're with that fucking prick." Jungil threw his hand up to where Jaemin was standing. 

"AND MAYBE, YOUR DUMBASS LIE WOULD BE CONVINCING IF YOU HADN'T SHOWED UP WITH HIM EITHER. AM I YOUR BOYFRIEND OR IS HE!" Jungil swung his towel off his shoulder violently.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SO FUCKING INSECURE! I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR FOREVER, DO YOU WANT ME TO DROP MY BEST FRIEND SO THAT YOUR MASCULINITY ISN'T THREATENED." Donghyuck mocked him. 

Jaemin clicked his tongue and hid behind Renjun, "How did I get dragged in to this."

"Donghyuck you CANNOT blame me for being jealous. Never once do you reassure me that it's just me and everywhere I go with you I have to deal with people hitting on you. And you know that would be fine if you were to say you were taken but NO, you always come back with some stupid witty, flirty response. I DON'T THINK IT'S FUNNY." Jungil ran his hands through his sweaty hair, his aggravation clear on his face.

"AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, how am I supposed to be comfortable when the week after someone writes you a love letter, pouring their heart out to you, you become distant." 

"AND YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT TO ME. No one gets to know what your reaction is and I have to hear about it everywhere I go, how do you think that makes me feel? Like absolute shit but you don't care to check up on me at all. I should be used to it because it's always something new with you." Jungil rolled his eyes.

"Like I'm fucking sorry I'm not the best at communicating and I'm no where near perfect but at the very least you know I'M YOURS." 

"And you know what? You're right, I have been bailing on you. I'll admit that the only time I feel like having you around is in bed and do you wanna know why?" Donghyuck was no longer saying anything, he stood frozen in place and Mark could only wonder what his reaction was. 

Jungil ran his hands down his face, like he was about to let go of something he was holding in for a while, "BECAUSE I'M FUCKING TIRED OF YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST SELF CENTERED BITCH EVER. It's always Lee Donghyuck this, Lee Donghyuck that. Do you always have to be the CENTER of attention!" 

"YOU EVEN MANAGED TO MAKE MY FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON ABOUT YOU." The boyfriend was heavily breathing now and Mark almost felt bad for him.

"You're pretty gold skin and your soft blonde hair are not enough. Your soothing little lullabies aren't enough. You're witty sense of humor and cute laugh aren't enough because you're actually the most toxic, egotistical bitch I've ever met." 

Jungil laughed, "I don't care how hot you are, it is definitely not worth putting up with you." 

"IF ANYONE ELSE WANTS HIM, HE'S AVAILABLE!" Jungil yelled in to the stadium. Mark looked around, a couple people had gathered to see what the commotion was about. Mark spotted a camera or two. 

Jungil picked his towel off the ground and cleaned his now sweatier face with it, he picked up his soccer bag and threw his water bottle in to it. 

"We're done. For real this time." Jungil walked off the field and the whole team followed. The mumbling started behind him, even some laughter.

"I am so sorry." Jungwoo whispered, frowning awkwardly as he passed him. 

Donghyuck stood in the same position for a while, he turned around when the entire team was finally gone and walked back up the bleachers to where the four were standing. 

"Oh my god, what do we say." Renjun muttered and Mark was wondering the same thing. What were you supposed to say when someone was just publicly broken up with. 

"Guess who's single!" Donghyuck smiled and waved his arms in the air. 

They stayed silent and the four of them looked at each other, one wrong move and this could be very bad. 

"Baby, are you okay?" Jaemin asked softly. 

Donghyuck's face fell in to a frown, "No."

His voice broke with the one syllable and he fell in to Jaemin's arms, "I can't believe he said all of that." 

His sniffles were muffled by Jaemin's shoulder, Jaemin patted his hair and signaled for them to start walking to their cars.

"You know it's not true Donghyuck." Jaemin caressed Donghyuck's back softly and Donghyuck sniffled. 

"He said I was a toxic, egotistical bitch." Donghyuck tried wiping his tears away but they were quickly replaced. 

"At least you're broken up for good. I know it hurts right now but you just weren't meant for each other." Jaemin tried and it made Donghyuck sob even harder. 

"BUT JAeMin, I lOVE him!" Donghyuck yelled in to the air. 

"And everything he said was right. I am a bitch. I didn't just forget his game, I ruined it for him." Donghyuck was holding on to Jaemin tightly. 

"And he's right. I read that letter and it made Jungil seem inferior to whoever wrote it because I AM an attention whore. I CAN'T KEEP A SINGLE RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE I'M AN ASSHOLE." Donghyuck shouted. 

"Donghyuck, I think you need to calm down and remember all the bad parts of the relationship. Remember, instead of trying to talk to you about everything he found wrong in the relationship he humiliated you in front of everyone." Renjun reasoned, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"Renjun's right. Don't forget all the times he's done you wrong, this is how toxic relationships stay intact." Jaemin patted him on the head. 

Donghyuck sniffled and burrowed his head in to Jaemin's neck, "But I'm also shitty." 

They got to Donghyuck's car and Jaemin put him in the passenger seat, "Just take a second to breathe, we're going to walk Jeno and Renjun to Jeno's car." 

Donghyuck nodded and Jaemin turned the engine on for him. 

"Mark Lee you home wrecker." Jaemin said as the four walked across the parking lot. 

"What did I do?" Mark furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I mean it's not like it's a bad thing, at least now they're broken up." Jaemin shrugged. 

"How am I the home wrecker? If anything it's you." Mark defended himself, he would not be able to sleep tonight with the thought of being the reason Donghyuck was upset again.

"Jaemin has a point." Jeno laughed. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mark but you are the one that wrote the letter." Renjun tsked. 

"And you were the one that made Donghyuck late to the game." Jeno added. 

"Plus, Hyuck hardly ate lunch with me before. We only started eating lunch together everyday because he likes hanging out with you." Jaemin booped Mark's nose. 

Mark blinked, "He likes hanging out with me?" 

"Obviously Mark. Jungil wasn't exactly wrong." Jaemin said hesitantly. 

"He loves attention and you fawn over him every second of every day." 

"Oh." Mark had never noticed that before but if Donghyuck was a little conceited, Mark definitely fed in to it subbconciously. 

"Yeah, like giving him your lunch everyday." 

"Or giving him your homework for like every class."

"Bringing him a morning coffee twice a week is a little excessive." 

"Donghyuck's oblivious but he definitely catches you staring, even if he might not connect the dots it definitely has to boost his ego." 

"Also, writing secret love letters to him is kind of a lot." 

"Making him not one but multiple playlists." 

"OKAY, I get it. And he doesn't even know about the last two..... wait how did you know?" Mark looked at Jaemin with confused wide eyes. 

"I follow you on spotify. You're hopeless." Jaemin shook his head in disappointment.

"Well.....good luck guys." Jeno waved at the two, jumping in to the drivers seat. Renjun yawned and saluted them before he got in to the passenger seat.

The two went back inside Donghyuck's car where Donghyuck had finally calmed down and was typing something down on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Jaemin squinted at him.

"I'm drafting an apology text." Jaemin snatched Donghyuck's phone out of his hands.

"Jaemin! Give it back!" They started fighting over his phone. Jaemin putting it up in the air and Donghyuck reaching over the compartment to try to take it back. 

Donghyuck sat back down angrily when he couldn't steal it back, he blew hair out of his face and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Mark, make him give it back." 

Mark hummed, "Donghyuck, I agree with Jaemin on this one. I think he's really angry right now and you should wait if you decide to say anything." 

"You see." Jaemin started the car and made his way to Mark's house. 

"Mark, I thought you were on my side." Donghyuck pouted and if he didn't care about his well being he would fight Jaemin back for it.

"We are. This will blow over soon." Mark smiled at him and Donghyuck's pout turned in to a small grin.

"Mark you have very comforting eyes." Donghyuck pinched his cheek and Mark laughed awkwardly, holding his cheek with his hand and sitting back down. 

Donghyuck grinned at his reaction, "You're too cute." 

The rest of the car ride they were silent and Mark could see that Donghyuck was in his head. Mark could only wonder what he was thinking about. 

Mark was also thinking a lot. Mark had found his first flaw. 

✦✉︎✦

To Lee Donghyuck

I am one step in to getting to know you better. What's wrong with wanting a little attention? I'm willing to give it to you. I'll be the moon and you can be the sun, with all the attention on you, 400 times bigger and brighter than me. You can outshine me, I don't mind. I don't see why being the center of the world is a bad thing, that's why I was interested in you in the first place. How is it your fault that you're magnificent in every way possible. Your shining personality is what makes you attractive and magnetic. What concerns me more is your desire to be with someone who told you he didn't want you in front of a crowd of people. It's almost like you enjoy being hurt but I'll still try to understand your reasoning. I also can't stop thinking about what Jaemin said, the thought that you like having me around is heart fluttering. I have a feeling I'll be able to say I love you soon.

-Mark Lee

✦✉︎✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚩🚩🚩
> 
> ncity is in flames rn  
> 10.23.20
> 
> socials...  
> wattpad & twitter: @renniepie_  
> tiktok: @renniepie  
> spotify: @jillywonka2
> 
> i actually rlly like looking at other people’s music and socials, I follow everyone back on twitter 😌👊


	8. eight

✦✉︎✦

Donghyuck was distressed and it did cause a little bit of a rift in the new friend group. Mark didn't blame him though and neither did they.

The golden boy started getting dirty looks in the hallway. People would snicker as they walked by him and it didn't help that Donghyuck ran in to his ex at school all the time.

You could tell it was taking a toll on Donghyuck, he was once again less vibrant. He stopped making jokes in english and he hated walking in the halls alone. And when they invited him to hang out he would decline and Mark knew it was to stay at home and cry. 

"What should we do?" Mark asked, as they sat in the engineering room while Jeno worked on his new project. 

"Is there anything to do? He won't hang out with us, it seems like he just wants to be alone." Renjun shrugged, sitting on a stool and watching a youtube video. 

"I don't know...." 

Jaemin walked in and placed a brown paper bag on the table, "My mom made fresh croissants." 

"Oooo yummy." Renjun dug threw the bag. 

"Jeno! Stop working and eat a croissant." Jaemin pulled on his sleeve. 

"Hold on, I think I'm close to figuring this out." Jeno screwed something together and tried turning on the little machine but it quickly sparked and died. Jeno groaned and threw his goggles off. 

"Don't be upset Jen, you only started working on it yesterday." Renjun reassured him. 

"Yeah, have a croissant." Jaemin split his own croissant in to two and feed Jeno the other half. 

"Thanks. It's just annoying that this keeps fucking up, it shouldn't be that hard." Jeno munched on his croissant while looking at the gears with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Renjun! My mom packed me an extra breakfast taco, I thought you would like it." One of Jeno's classmates ran up to him. 

"Oh than-" 

"Pack it up. I already got Renjun breakfast." Jaemin interrupted Renjun before he could finish his sentence. 

The boy shied away, "No, It's okay. I'll just have two breakfasts. Thank you." 

Renjun took the offer and the boy smiled, "I hope you enjoy it." 

Jaemin threatened him with his eyes and he scurried off. 

"Jaemin what the fuck, stop being rude." Renjun said, unwrapping the taco. 

"I alpha maled him, fair and square." Jaemin opened his mouth, asking for a bite of the taco. 

Renjun gagged, "Don't ever say that again." 

Jeno laughed, "He was like 5'5, it's not that big of an accomplishment." 

Jaemin laughed and Renjun shoved the taco in his mouth, shutting him up, "Y'all are mean for no reason." 

The bell rang and the boys packed their things up and walked to first period. 

"Have you talked to Donghyuck recently?" Mark asked as Jaemin walked him to class. 

"We saw him yesterday?" Jaemin questioned.

"Yeah but usually he responds to his texts quickly." Mark frowned. 

Jaemin stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned Mark by the shoulders to face him, "Look Mark, I know you are desperately in love with Donghyuck but you cannot get caught up in his problems. You will be trapped in trying to help him but he can only help himself, trust me, I've been there." 

Mark blinked, "And I'm not saying to completely ignore his problems but you can only do so much. Now quit being overly concerned and enjoy your life." 

"Uhm... Okay." Jaemin smiled and patted him on the back. 

"Good, now let's get you to class." Jaemin dropped him off at class but he couldn't help but overthink it. 

✦✉︎✦

The entire morning went by slowly, school was more boring than usual and Mark was just excited to see Donghyuck for lunch. 

"Look closely at how it moves." Renjun held his phone close to Jeno's face, Jeno squinted at it. 

"I still see nothing."

"Mark, look at this." Renjun put his phone in front of Mark's face to try to show him something. It was some kind of video he took outside his window. 

"What am I looking at?" Mark watched the video carefully. 

"Are you two blind?" Renjun turned his phone off and sat back down angrily, unpacking his lunch. 

Jaemin pushed himself in to their booth, the three squished in to one, "So, what do we have for lunch today?" 

"I have left over rice and chicken." Jeno said, picking it up with his chopsticks and feeding it to Jaemin over Renjun. 

"Okay Renjun, it's your turn." Jaemin said still chewing Jeno's food. 

"Uhm no, my mom packed me dumplings, I refuse to share." Renjun scooted his container away from Jaemin. 

"Ooo I have something to show you actually." Renjun pulled his phone out again, ready to bother someone else with his 'find'. 

"Awe Renjun wants to show me something." Jaemin wrapped his arm around Renjun's shoulders and Renjun was too distracted on his phone to notice. 

"Look." Jaemin leaned in closer to look at Renjun's phone, he nodded and leaned back. 

"Yeah, that's crazy." Renjun's eyes brightened. 

"You see the little meteorite right!" Jaemin hummed, stealing a dumpling from Renjun's bowl. 

"I told y'all you were blind." Renjun put his phone away cheerily and Jeno raised an eyebrow at Jaemin. Jaemin winked and kept his arm around Renjun's shoulders. 

"Oh my fucking god, I'm done with this bullshit." Donghyuck dropped his lunch tray on the table and dropped his backpack on the ground, sliding in to the cafeteria booth beside Mark.

"Good afternoon Hyuck." Jaemin smiled. 

"It has been anything but good. Since when did the opinion of a stupid high school boy matter to all these people." Donghyuck ate his cafeteria mac and cheese. 

"I thought you were in love with that 'stupid high school boy'." Renjun remarked. 

"Renjun, now is not the time." Donghyuck threatened Renjun with his plastic fork. The boys silently sat while Donghyuck angrily ate. 

"Soooo..... Mark. How is club going?" Jeno asked to break the ice. 

"You know, it's going pretty good. Uhm, how is your brother doing, I haven't seen him in a while." Mark tried to keep the conversation going, staring at Donghyuck as he chewed vigorously.

"I actually walked in on him and his boyfriend the other day so I'm assuming he's doing good, if he's getting head." Jeno shrugged.

"Ew, why do they have sex in the basement." Renjun grimaced.

"Beats me." 

Donghyuck dropped his fork on the table and pulled a long hair out of his macaroni and cheese. 

"Oh, that's not good." Jeno grimaced. 

Donghyuck sighed, already used to the shitty week. 

"You can have my lunch, Hyuck." Mark took his lunchbox out and started unloading it.

"No Mark, you should eat. I'll just go through the lunch line again." Donghyuck sighed and stood up, picking up his tray and walking back to the even longer line. 

"He's pissier than yesterday." Renjun ate his dumpling, raising an eyebrow. 

"Can you blame him, he's been through a lot." Mark pursed his lips in concern.

"It'll blow over in a week." Jaemin told Mark, his eyes reminding him not to get too caught up. 

"Right." 

Suddenly, the cafeteria was silenced with the loud sound of a food tray dropping to the floor. 

Donghyuck was in the middle of the room, his hoodie stained with food and his tray on the ground. 

"Sorry Donghyuck, I didn't see you there." A group of girls were standing behind him and Mark caught on that it wasn't an accident. 

Donghyuck turned around and smiled, he picked his milk carton off of the ground and opened it. He stepped in front of the girl who was starting to back away.

Donghyuck opened it and poured it on the girl's head, a small gasp coming out of her mouth as the brown milk went down her face. 

"It's okay. Accidents happen." Donghyuck turned back around to pick up his tray and that's when she stood up and pulled him back by his hair. 

Jaemin stood up and ran to them. Mark reacting a lot slower than Jaemin had. 

She punched him in the face as she was holding his hair and Donghyuck pushed her hard to the ground. The boy put his fist up, ready to land a hit until Jaemin pulled him back. 

"Jaemin, let go." Donghyuck struggled in his hold. 

The girls helped the girl up, she squeezed the milk out of her hair. 

"Ugh, you are disgusting." The girl shook her hands, the milk causing her shirt to stick to her body. 

"Yeah and you punch like a bitch. You better watch your back, I'll get you back once I'm out of this." Donghyuck tried to shimmy his way out of Jaemin's hands but Jaemin held on tighter. 

"What's happening here?" The school security walked up to them and Jaemin let go of Donghyuck quickly.

"Sir, he poured chocolate milk on me and threatened to hit me." The girl whined. 

Donghyuck scoffed, "I did not." 

"She punched me in the face, look, it's bruising." Donghyuck shoved his face in front of the guard.

"Ok look, I don't know who's lying but both of you are going to the principal's office." Donghyuck groaned.

"This is bullshit. I didn't even do anything!" Donghyuck threw his hands up in the air. 

"Then how did she get covered in chocolate milk?" 

"This was obviously a set up." Donghyuck crossed his arms sassily. 

"We can check the cams, let's go you two." Donghyuck rolled his eyes and followed the man to the office. The girl was dripping on the cafeteria floor and Donghyuck pulled his dirty hoodie off. 

"He's going to get suspended, isn't he." Mark asked Jaemin, they watched as Donghyuck walked out of the room and Jaemin nodded. 

"Yeah but if he had actually punched her, it would've been way worse." 

Mark couldn't help but be worried as he sat in English, bored because there was no Donghyuck to make things exciting. 

Mark picked up Donghyuck's homework from the teacher, "Could you give me Hyuck's address?" 

"....for what." Jaemin squinted at him. 

"Just to drop off his homework tomorrow." Mark tried his best to be nonchalant. 

"Fine, I'll text it to you. You're still coming over to Jeno's after club right?" Mark nodded.

"Yeah, of course." 

"Good, we'll see you then." Jaemin walked out to Jeno's car and Mark went back to the club room. 

All of club he couldn't focus, the only thing on his mind was what he could do to make Donghyuck feel better?

Mark   
Hey... what happened ? 

Mark sent the text and tried to get some work done. He'd been pretty productive for the last week, since he hadn't seen Donghyuck everyday after school.

hyuck☀️  
suspended for the rest of the week and grounded 🙄🙄🙄

Mark   
Oh no.... I can bring you your hw tmmrw ! 

hyuck☀️   
thx markie 💚

Mark walked to Jeno's house, music blasting in his ears. He felt unsettled, upset that Donghyuck wasn't going to be with them. 

"Jaemin, your really bad at this." Jeno killed Jaemin on the second round with a fatality.

"It's because I'd rather see you two play." Jaemin smiled. Renjun tsked and took the controller from him.

"If you want to be in this friend group, you have to be good at this. Donghyuck is like way better than you." 

"Yeah but watching you get way too worked up is way more fun than playing." Jaemin smirked and Renjun hit him with a pillow, Jaemin laughed as he protected his face.

Jeno pulled Renjun by the waist, forcing him to sit back down, "Don't act like you haven't been off your game. I'm four games from beating you." 

"Whatever." Renjun rolled his eyes. 

"Hey guys." Mark decided to make his presence known. The three turned around, unaware that he had walked in to the room.

"Hey Mark, do you want to play next round? Jeno is betting his good controller for it." Renjun asked excitedly.

"What? No, I'm not." Jeno furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah you are, It'll make Mark feel better." Renjun muttered but it was still very audible to Mark. 

"You don't have to bet your controller for me." Mark sighed as he sat on the couch next to Jaemin. 

"Being suspended is probably what he needed. Going to school was bad for him." Jaemin caressed Mark's head and it was almost comforting if it wasn't weird. 

"Yeah but he's also grounded. That really sucks." Mark slapped Jaemin's hand off his head. 

"That gives you a break from Donghyuck's world." Jaemin brought up again. 

"Why would I want that?" Jaemin shook his head but Mark really didn't understand why Jaemin was so concerned.

Mark couldn't properly enjoy the rest of the night, he didn't bring up Donghyuck again though, since he didn't want to get his ass beat by Jaemin. 

The three boys seemed like they were enjoying themselves so Mark didn't feel like a burden. Mark could tell Jaemin was keeping an eye on him too, he kept feeding him and being weird but it was comforting. 

Mark wasn't the one who needed to be comforted though. Donghyuck needed the snacks and the cuddles way more than Mark did. Mark did know where Donghyuck lived and it could be a little intrusive but it would be great if he could try to make him feel better. 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go home, I'm feeling really tired." Mark fake yawned to add on to the impression that he was actually exhausted. Jaemin squinted at him, probably not fooled but it's not like he could stop him.

"Really, we were just about to pull out the bong." Jeno asked. 

"Maybe next time." Mark stood up and stretched. 

"Bye then..." Jaemin looked at him suspiciously but Mark grabbed his backpack and waved at them from the door. 

Mark ran to his house and scavenged his house for snacks. 

"What are you up to?" Mark's mother asked him, coming down the stairs to see what was up with all the noise.

"I'm just getting snacks and running back to Jeno's house." Mark's mom nodded, shrugging away the boys actions.

"Have fun then." Mark smiled at her and got an empty plastic bag, shoving food in to it. 

"Bye mom." Mark walked out the door and typed in Donghyuck's address that Jaemin had given him earlier. He lived close to Jeno and Mark's house, only two streets away. 

Mark started his walk to the boys house, listening to music on his way there. The chilly night fit the mood and he hoped that Donghyuck would be up to hang out with him.

When he got to Donghyuck's house all the lights were off except for one room, Mark thought it was safe to assume that Donghyuck was awake. 

Mark slid his phone out of his pocket and pressed on Donghyuck's contact name. When the boy answered the call he sounded drained. 

"Hey, whats up." 

"I know this is probably weird but I'm outside your house." Mark waited until Donghyuck said something but all he heard was shuffling.

Suddenly Donghyuck's face was at his window, "Oh my god, you are." 

"Is that a problem?" Mark asked, feeling rude for inviting himself. 

"No it's not but you WILL have to jump in through this window." Mark could hear Donghyuck pulling his window up and he ran to stand beneath it. 

Mark hung up the call and tried to find a way to scale the wall. 

Donghyuck poked his head out and looked down at Mark with an adorable smile on his face, "What is that?" 

Mark followed Donghyuck's eyes to the bag in his hand, "Comfort snacks." 

Mark lifted it up as high as he could and Donghyuck stretched out of the window to grab it. 

"Be careful." Mark whispered, Donghyuck lifted the bag with the tip of his fingers and fell back inside. 

"Ok, I've had to do this once before." Donghyuck poked his head back out and started advising Mark on how to climb in to the room.

"Put your foot on the window ledge and grab my hand." Mark stepped on the first floor window ledge and stretched as much as he could. 

Donghyuck took his hand and pulled him up a little more, "Okay now put your foot on the top ledge."

Mark stretched his foot out and lifted himself with Donghyuck's help, Donghyuck pulled him in to the window and Mark's backpack fell on the floor over his head, with a huge thud. Mark fell inside afterward, a second thud.

"Donghyuck! What was that!" Mark heard what he presumed was Donghyuck's mom's voice. 

"Some of the books on my bookshelf fell over! Sorry!" Donghyuck yelled back.

Mark stood up and dusted himself off as Donghyuck closed his window.

"What are you doing here?" Donghyuck asked, confusion etched on his face, Mark noticed a faint bruise on his cheek near his nose. 

"I just wanted to come check on you ..... and I brought some of the homework you missed." Mark dug through his backpack for it. 

"Thanks." Donghyuck took it and threw it on his desk. 

"How are you doing?" Mark asked, looking at the purple on his face. 

"At first... terrible. But I'm glad I don't have to go back to school for the rest of the week, I was literally losing my mind." Donghyuck sat on his bed and took the snack bag from the floor. 

"That's good, how long are you grounded?" Mark asked.

"The rest of the week." Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

"So we won't get to see you for a while?" Mark looked up at him from his position on the floor. 

"Just for a couple of days and you can always sneak in another time." Donghyuck had no idea how that sentence affected Mark, the idea of them being alone being a regular thing. 

Mark suddenly became aware that he was in Donghyuck's room for the first time and looked around. He had dim lighting with fairy lights hung around his room, he had his desk with a small lamp and scattered papers, a keyboard and a guitar next to that. 

"Do you play?" Mark asked as he picked up his guitar. 

"No, my grandma bought it for me and I haven't learned anything." Donghyuck watched as Mark strummed a few strings. 

"You know how to play?" Donghyuck said excitedly, he scooted over on his bed and patted the spot in front of him. 

Mark took his shoes off and sat crisscrossed, the guitar on his lap. 

"I'm really self taught. I'm not that good, I just like learning songs I listen too." Mark said shyly as he started to play a couple of chords. 

"Ok, play something for me." For him? Mark tried to think of a song he wouldn't fuck up too bad. Mark started strumming the guitar and singing along. 

'I guess I should stop looking out for you like I always do' 

Mark started shyly singing the first verse. 

'When will you start looking out for me too  
Instead of leaving me glancing at my shoes'

'It's just the way you're glancing at me  
Something about you just makes me feel guilty for liking you  
when you're with him, when you're with him'

Mark looked up from his fingers to see Donghyuck beaming at him, that easily gave him the motivation to keep going. 

'This is a love song for a girl   
who will never know it's about her  
I know it's pretty stupid  
but I'm much too shy to tell her  
She's beaming that smile, all the while  
I'm all choked up on my own throat  
I guess there is no hope' 

Mark played the riff, his fingers getting comfortable and barely stopping to think about how loud he was being but Donghyuck didn't seem to care either. 

'And we're walking out in the snow  
I say "I guess I should go"   
And we're talking bout someone else  
when we really should be talking about ourselves' 

Donghyuck had started recording him and Mark smiled shyly at the camera, making Donghyuck giggle. 

'It's the same old situation  
you've always got me waiting' 

Mark could wait forever though, for Donghyuck it was worth it and Mark knew he was head over heels for him but it was okay. 

'Come on, dear, I think time's a wastin'  
Before we have to go back inside  
And return to our normal lives'

Mark excitedly played the ending riff and strummed the last chord dramatically, Donghyuck clapped and made cheering noises, mimicking an audience. 

"Thank you, thank you." Mark put his hand up, pretending to quiet down a fake audience. 

"For real, you need to teach me how to play." Donghyuck said taking the guitar, he tried to play a chord but shook his hand when he couldn't. 

"Why does it hurt?" 

"I think that's just a you thing." Mark adjusted Donghyuck's fingers and his arm. 

The boy played two chords and stretched his fingers out. They sat there for 10 minutes as Donghyuck tried to play. 

He accomplished the very beginning of the song before he gave up, complaining about how it hurt his fingers and pouting about how he could never be as good as Mark. 

"I'll play for you any time you want then." Mark said, strumming the strings of the guitar softly. 

Donghyuck sighed at the boys words, "Mark, I am dreading the day you get tired of me." 

Donghyuck had said it jokingly but Mark took it very seriously, "That won't happen." 

Donghyuck hummed, "Sure it won't." 

Donghyuck picked his laptop off of the ground and laid down, "Put that away, let's watch something."

And just like that, they were cuddled on Donghyuck's bed. Donghyuck's head on Mark's chest and Donghyuck's laptop sitting on Mark's lap. The golden boys hair was grazing Mark's nose again and Mark could feel the tension in his own shoulders. 

Donghyuck picked out some romance drama for them and the boy thought it was the funniest thing ever. Mark could feel Donghyuck's laughter vibrate in his chest, and it made the tension in his shoulders evaporate.

Mark laughed with him as the main character spilled her coffee on her love interest, "She's relatable." 

Donghyuck munched loudly on the snacks Mark had brought and cackled at every other scene. Either Donghyuck's parents were used to the loud boy or they definitely knew someone else was with him. 

"She's so annoying, why are the main characters always so oblivious. Like it's so obvious he likes her." Donghyuck rolled his eyes, munching on a chip. 

"Right..." Mark wanted to laugh at the irony but really it was sad how friend zoned he was. Mark brushed the thought away and played with the boys hair, Donghyuck unknowingly easing in to the touch. 

An hour and a half later they were a episode in a half to the drama and Donghyuck had started screaming at the computer screen. He got distracted on his phone halfway in to the episode and Mark wondered why. 

"He texted me." Donghyuck said sitting up. 

"Who?" Mark asked, he could feel a pit of dread forming in his stomach, it was obvious who. 

"Jungil, hold on. I'll tell you what he's saying." Donghyuck started typing. 

Mark nodded and kept a smile on his face, he got on to his own phone and opened up a snapchat from Jaemin. 

Jaem   
your bitchass really left us for hyuck smh

Mark   
??? how'd you know that

Jaem   
he posted a vid of you serenading him on his story 

Mark   
Oh ...... 

Mark   
Awkward 

Jaem   
Oh whatever 

Jaem   
what are you doing right now? 

Mark   
We were a watching a drama but now he's texting Jungil 

Jaem   
HUH

Jaem   
SAY THAT AGAIN 

Mark   
he's texting Jungil 

Jaem   
WHAT ARE YOU DOING THEN 

Jaem   
STOP HIM

Mark   
I don't think it's my place 

Jaem   
FINE THEN I WILL 

Mark   
pls don't 

Mark   
he'll think i'm snitching on him 

Jaem  
jesus christ 

Jaem   
he wants to get murdered 

"Look!" Donghyuck shook Mark's arm, bringing his phone to his face. Mark closed his own phone and read through the texts. 

ex :/   
I saw what happened in the cafeteria today..... are you okay 

Donghyuck   
yeah.... just suspended for the rest of the week and grounded :/ 

ex :/  
is your face okay ?

Donghyuck   
just a little bruise

Donghyuck   
it's fine, i promise 

ex :/   
you should ice it 

ex :/   
i can bring you some painkillers tmmrw 

Donghyuck   
omg, it's not that bad 

ex :/   
ok ... 

ex :/  
i saw your story, who are you with ?

ex :/   
i thought you were supposed to be grounded 

Donghyuck   
oh, it's just my friend Mark 

Donghyuck  
you met him at the party 

Donghyuck   
he snuck in through my window to bring me my hmwk and snacks 

ex :/  
oh ... sounds fun 

ex :/  
hope i'm not killing the vibe 

"Mark, he's been thinking about me." Donghyuck took his phone to send a text back. 

"And he even offered to come over tomorrow." Donghyuck said excitedly. 

That was the first time Mark felt a little hurt with Donghyuck. Mark could've easily brought him anything he wanted, Mark could also come over tomorrow and bring him breakfast and coffee, with a couple Advil.

But Mark knew that Donghyuck's excitement came from a place of infatuation for Jungil. Mark knew that the feelings Mark had for Donghyuck weren't reciprocated and Mark knew that when he decided to be closer friends with him, so it wasn't his place to be upset but you can't control feelings. 

"That's good. I'm glad that he isn't still mad at you." Mark smiled at the giggly boy. 

Donghyuck sighed happily, "Well this was a good way to end this terrible week, Jungil isn't mad at me anymore, you came to hangout with me AND I don't have to go to school for the rest of the week." 

That put a real smile on Mark's face, at least he was one of the reasons Donghyuck was happy, "Do you want to continue watching the drama?" 

Donghyuck nodded and yawned, "Sure." 

They got back in to their comfortable position, this time they were under the covers and Donghyuck was a lot quieter due to his sleepiness. 

Mark started playing with his hair again and watched the boy from his place on Mark's chest, his eyes closing and reopening, the drama now background noise. Mark grazed the bruise on his face and Donghyuck shivered at the touch, "Does it hurt." 

"It's just a little annoying, not anything to worry about." Donghyuck mumbled. 

Donghyuck fell asleep and Mark couldn't help but look at him, yeah he knew it was creepy but the boy was mesmerizing. 

Mark closed his laptop and carefully moved it on top of Donghyuck's bedside table, his head still on his chest. Mark fell asleep on his back that night, despite usually sleeping curled up, he didn't want to disturb Donghyuck and it was nice falling asleep to the citrus smell of his hair. Mark wished he could familiarize himself with it. 

✦✉︎✦

To Lee Donghyuck, 

My heart is warm at the fact that I could make you feel a teeny bit better. I know I walked in to this with the intent of just getting to know you better but it's so hard to look at you and not want to leave a gentle kiss on your forehead. It's so hard to not want to feel your laugh against my mouth. It's so hard to be so close to you and not want you as my own. It's hard but I know I have to get over it because I don't want to be another problem to you, I don't want you to worry about sparing my feelings or having lost a friend. This is something I have to deal with on my own. I want to be a positive aspect in your life, someone who you can be open with about everything on your mind and if confessing anything to you means that that can't happen, I'd rather stay silent forever. 

\- Mark Lee 

✦✉︎✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why’d this make me a teensy bit sad 
> 
> socials:   
> wattpad & twitter: @renniepie_  
> tiktok: renniepie


End file.
